Ascension: Act I
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: Lissette is a young engineering major, she also happens to be Kirk's former wing-woman when he was just a trouble maker. Six months after joining his crew, she is hit with some news that will change everyone's perception of Kirk, herself and a certain half-Vulcan Commander by the name of Spock. Spock/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**1:30 a.m. - 3/31/14**_

_Dammit, Spock caught me. I don't know how he did it but he did._

**_Disclaimer (s):_**_Lyrics belong to OneRepublic_

* * *

**_So don't sit still_**

**_Don't you move from here_**

**_Goodbye apathy_**

**_(As I'm trying)_**

**_So long fancy free_**

**_(Just to keep things right)_**

**_Goodbye apathy_**

**_(I kill myself to make_**

**_Everything perfect for you)_**

* * *

Happy endings

Some people get them, some people don't.

Sometimes we don't get the right kind of happy ending, meaning that we hit more than a few bumps in the road towards the ending.

That sounds so poetic, doesn't it? I guess that's the writer in me coming to light. I can't help but think poetically, though my profession doesn't call for it and I don't exactly look like someone that would write things like that. You see, I'm an engineer on Star Fleet cruiser NCC-170. I work down in the engine room, making sure nothing goes wrong, so that the radiation doesn't leak out through the ship, and sometimes I work in the med-bay, but that isn't too often. I always have grease on my arms, on my jumpsuit; the smell of motor oil almost overpowers the patchouli oil I wear. I don't act like a writer, I don't act like a real lady to begin with. I'm loud and obnoxious most of the time.

Why am I telling you any of this? Why am I talking to you about happy endings? Because after being transferred to Kirks ship, I found my happy ending. I found someone who could see past the grease and oil, past my loud mouth, past everything else and like the real me. I found someone...who didn't just see me as a pretty fce, one of the boys, as a booty call, as someone they could use and throw out the next morning before their wife came home.

We hit a lot of those bumps you hear about, the ones I was talking about earlier. Well...really it was one big bump that caused more than a few ripples. I don't know if anyone wants to hear about this, but either way I'm writing it all down, and those who want can read.

So let's start this formally: My name is Lissette Umbridge, Head of Engineering aboard Fleet ship NCC-170. The day of admission to this ship was...I believe March 15...five years ago. I was nineteen years old.


	2. Chapter 2

_**6:08 p.m. – 3/31/14**_

_I'm starting this fast:) This chapter will be in third person because it's still an introduction chapter and I just couldn't throw Lissette, or Lizzy, under the bus just yet but the chapters after this from now on will be in Lizzy's POV it'll be first person._

* * *

"So you and Spock dated…"

Uhura paused, mouth half open, a half of a small sandwich hovering inches from her lips. Her eyes flickered up and over to Lissette. The young, copper haired woman was staring out of the plate glass window separating them from the deep vacuum of space. Her wide eyes reflected the stars, the glow of the engine just below the window. Uhura wandered what was going on behind those unique eyes for her to ask such a question. She wasn't entertained by anything outside that window, she wasn't seeing much to begin with. Her right eye, a brilliant cerulean color, was the only eye she could see out of. Her left eye however, a very dull green and covered in a milky white haze, was completely clouded. She had no sight in her left eye.

Uhura cleared her throat a little and set the sandwich down on the plastic square draped over her crossed legs. She straightened her back and cocked her head a little, dark hair spilling over her thin shoulder. "Um…well yeah."

Lissette's lips quirked in the corner and she looked at Uhura. "How uh…how far did you guys….ya know?"

It took Uhura a moment for her to understand what the young woman meant and when she figured it out, her mouth popped into a perfect O and she smiled a little. "Well, As far as we went…we only kissed, and that was twice. He only reciprocated one of those kisses."

"Nothing else," Lissette urged gently.

Uhura stared at her for a moment and then sighed, folding the edges of plastic over the sandwich and then setting it to the side. She turned to Lissette fully and folded her hands in her lap. "No, why do you ask?"

Lissette groaned a little. "Well I feel like a triple tramp now."

Uhura got a look of slight disbelief on her face and her head jerked back a little. "Triple…tramp?"

Lissette groaned again and nodded, leaning forward onto her legs, arms dangling on either side of her knees. "Yeah, a triple tramp. I made it up myself."

"I can tell," Uhura muttered, looking at the window for a moment the she looked back to the young woman in front of her. "Why do you ask?"

Lissette tensed up then, regretting what she had just done, and then she sat up. A blush was evident on her cheeks and she smiled a little, but it was gone in a flash. "Well…you see what happened was…"

It took Uhura five seconds. Her face drew a complete blank and she stared at Lissette with raised brows. "Get outta here."

Lissette's cheeks turned bright red and she shook her head fiercely in embarrassment. "Please don't say anything!"

"How?"

Lissette stopped shaking her head and cocked it to the right at Uhura's question. "Huh?"

"Quite simple, how? I didn't know Spock had sex."

Lissette hissed at the ebony skinned woman, her hand darting out and latching onto hers. "Shut up," her eyes darted around in case there was anyone close to them. The only people were on the far side of the room and they were already in an intense conversation. "No one's supposed to know."

"But you told me," Uhura stated simply.

Lissette sighed and reached up, running both sets of fingers through her hair, trying to tame that fluffy mass. "Well…you're one of my best friends Uhura. I couldn't tell Kirk something like this, he wouldn't understand."

"You wanted to ask me question," Uhura mused and then smiled a little. "So?"

Lissette looked up, the blush in her cheeks calming to a smooth simmer. "So what?"

Uhura wiggled her eyes. "So how was he?"

And right back to raging red cheeks. "It was…it was nice," she cleared her throat a little. "Being with Spock and all. I haven't had too much experience with good so I wouldn't be able to give a full picture."

"This has just been a very fulfilling day," Uhura sighed, a grin playing at her lips.

Lissette scooted closer to Uhura, placing both hands against her arm. "Uhura, you can't say anything to anyone alright?"

"Fine, fine," Uhura smiled gently at the young engineer. "You had questions didn't you?"

"Well yeah, but I'm not really sure what it is I wanted to ask you anymore," she chewed on her bottom lip.

Lissette was never usually someone to be this shy. She was Captain Kirk's best friend, she didn't have the opportunity or ability to be this shy. But this was something different. She had…she had slept with Spock, the stoic half-Vulcan Commander of the 170. She wasn't talking about something like a party, or where to get a good drink. Who she would be picking up by the end of the night or one of those one night flings she was so used to by this point. This was something big. She supposed this was a good excuse to act the way she was, she deserved to act this way. She could still feel the butterflies in her stomach – Lissette Unbridge _never _got butterflies from a man.

Uhura stared at Lissette for a moment and then pursed her lips, getting into a more serious stance. "Do you think something's wrong?"

Lissette looked up at her with those wide, curious eyes, and she shrugged. "I don't know," she looked back down. "I feel achy and feverish and I haven't been able to eat anything really solid over the last month. Fruit and vegetables have been my main courses. No meat or anything, I throw it right up."

Uhura had a minor temper flare. If he infected her with some Vulcan disease…Uhura took a calming breath and lifted her hands up, lowering them slowly, as if that would actually help her and it did a little. She looked over at Lissette and smiled, patting her friends knee.

"Maybe you should go talk to McCoy, get a checkup. You haven't have you?"

Lissette shook her head. "No, I just thought it was sort of motion sickness or my body reacting to all of the fumes and stuff I have to deal with down in the engine room. But its been going on a month now and I'm sort of worried. Maybe I do need to go to the med-bay…"

Uhura stared at her for a long time. She couldn't think of anything that would cause such symptoms. She hadn't known of anything that would cause you to throw up meat. Lissette was only able to down vegetables and fruit, that's what she said anyway. What could that be? Uhura shook her head a little and re-crossed her legs, tugging the skirt of her uniform down a little. That was when her attention span snapped. Her temper flickered to how short her uniform was. Then she saw the desperate look on Lissette's face and her concern was back to her friend. Lissette was a strong woman, Uhura knew that even from the six months she had been on the ship. She never let anything get to her; once, she had cut her right calf open and was as fazed by it as McCoy. But this, this was making her distressed, making her fearful of going to the med-bay.

"I'll go with you," Uhura offered, standing up abruptly.

Lissette looked up at Uhura with those wide eyes again. "Really," she asked in a squeaky voice.

Uhura's brow furrowed. "Where did that tough young woman go?"

Lissette shook her head, looking genuinely scared. "What if something is wrong with me, Uhura? I don't know if I want to know if something is seriously wrong with me," she muttered, picking at her nails.

"Well what if it's something we can easily get rid of? You won't have to be worried and you definitely don't have to be scared alright? Just stand up, hold my hand, and we'll go see McCoy. Everything will be ok, I promise."

Lissette looked up from under her brow. She was hesitant, but she nodded and then smiled. "Alright…as long as you stay with me."

Uhura huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "No, I'm gonna ditch you. Of course I'll stay," she reached out and grabbed a hold of Lissette's hand, pulling her onto her feet. "Now come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

McCoy was disgruntled as always when Uhura and Lissette stepped into the med-bay. He looked up from the manila folder in his hands and huffed. "What do you want now, Lissette? Come here to tell me what I'm doing wrong again?"

Uhura hissed at him, holding onto Lissette's hand tightly. "Shut your mouth McCoy, she's in here for a checkup."

He pushed himself up from the chair he was sitting in, dropping the manila folder into the seat. "She never comes in here for a checkup."

"Well I am now," Lissette quipped. "Please, can you just not give me a hard time and help me figure out what's wrong with me?"

McCoy stared at her silently for a moment and then sighed, nodding and waving her over towards an examination table in the back of the room. "Fine, come hop up here and tell me your symptoms."

Lissette nodded, dragging Uhura with her towards the back of the room while McCoy stood on the opposite side of the examination table, pulling out two plastic gloves and snapping them on. Lissette let go of Uhura's hand and clambered up onto the table, situating herself on it before she unzipped the top of her jumpsuit and shrugged it down to her hips, leaving her sports bra exposed to the cold air of the med-bay.

"Symptoms," McCoy reminded her, walking around to her front and shooing Uhura out of the way.

Lissette cringed as McCoy took a rough hold of her jaw and her eyes caught Uhura's where she stood at the end of the table. "Fever, I'm always tired," she cringed again as McCoy abruptly shoved two fingers into her mouth, lifting her lips up to see her gums. "Fuck that hurts…I can't eat anything besides vegetables and fruit, I throw it up immediately. Nothing but water, no sodas or anything else," she snapped her teeth at McCoy as he let her go. "And it's all been going on for a month."

"And why haven't you said anything to me," he questioned, pulling off the gloves and tossing them into a red bagged bin.

She shrugged. "I thought it would pass."

"It's been a month," he grumbled, looking up at her. "I want to do a few tests, but I need to know if you have done anything strange in the past few months."

Uhura pursed her lips at that while Lissette blushed fiercely. McCoy looked between the two women, watching them fight to keep a straight face, and then he sighed. Lissette sighed as well and cleared her throat a little. "You can't tell anyone else…"

"What is it," he snapped.

She groaned and Uhura chuckled at her childish act. "Come on Lizzy," she teased. "Tell him."

Lissette glared at her friend and then looked to McCoy in desperation. "I slept with Spock."

Uhura barked out a laugh while McCoy's face drew a blank for some time. Had what she said broke him? He blinked a few times and then his jaw set further backwards, almost like he was appalled, but his brow dipped down in confusion. "I didn't even know Spock could have sex."

Lissette dropped her head sharply while Uhura laughed, bowing over slightly. "It's not funny," Lissette urged, looking up and brushing her hair back. "Once, and it was an accident, to be honest I didn't know he could either."

McCoy didn't laugh this time, for her sanity's sake. "Well that brings new light to the situation…"

"How so," Lissette asked, knowing in her gut what he meant.

He looked over her for a moment and then sighed. "First thing first, I'm gonna do a pregnancy test."

A ringing started in Lissette's ears and her jaw tightened, tears lightly pricking at the edges of her vision. She reached up and placed a shaking hand across her stomach as McCoy wasted no time in pressing a needle into her arm. She didn't even flinch; Lissette hated needles. Her eyes were set in front of her as she listened to McCoy tinkering around behind her. She didn't have the strength or the nerve to look over her shoulder at him.

The only thing she could think about was him. "Spock," she whispered.

Uhura snapped to attention and stepped up to Lissette, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

Lissette finally looked up. "Spock…I want Spock," she whispered. "_Now._"

Uhura nodded and looked over to McCoy. "Make sure she doesn't freak out, how long do we have to wait?"

"Just a few minutes with this test."

Uhura nodded and hurried out of the med-bay, her heels clicking against the floor loudly.

* * *

Uhura wasn't subtle in getting Spock's attention on the bridge. He and Kirk were having a minor argument about something surely stupid and she made her presence known, stopping in the doorway and pointing at Spock, though he wasn't looking at her. Yet.

"Spock!"

His ears pricked in sensitivity to her sharp voice echoing through the bridge and the room grew quiet. He looked up at her, saw the firm set in her jaw, and raised an eyebrow to her. He cleared his throat gently and clasped his hands behind his back, turning to her fully.

"Commander Uhura," he spoke gently. "You have gained my attention, what is it you want of me?"

Uhura hated the way he talked. "Med-bay, now."

"Whatever f-"

"Now _Spock_," she growled out, turning on her heel and marching back towards the med-bay.

Spock stared at the spot she had stood for a long moment and then looked around the room, seeing eyes on him. He raised an eyebrow at everyone and they all looked away in a snap, going back to their duties. Save for Jim Kirk, the captain of the 170. He was smirking in amusement at Spock, confusion and slight curiosity in his eyes. Spock did not want to deal with Kirk's smart comments at the moment, but they rolled off his tongue effortlessly.

"Ooo someone's in trouble," Kirk taunted.

"Hush," Spock muttered before he followed Uhura's path towards the med-bay.

What could he possibly be needed for in the med-bay? He would have been contacted through the com system, or his private com. Why did Uhura have to come get him so rudely for? Of course, he would have to thank her. She kind of saved him from a continuing argument with Kirk, an argument for which the point was lost on Spock.

He paused on the threshold of the door into med-bay, seeing Lissette with her arms wrapped tightly around Uhura's waist. Uhura cooed into the young engineer's hair, stroking it gently as she stared at McCoy. McCoy was the first to notice Spock, but Spock was not concerned about him, he was concerned about the young woman crying on the examination table. Uhura looked up when McCoy tapped her elbow, his fingers lingering there for a moment before he dropped his arm to his side. Uhura gave a small smile and then her face grew disgruntled and she bent over slightly, enough to see Lissette's face and then she whispered something that made the young woman shoot up.

Her eyes riveted on Spock, tears making them shine, making Spock feel something in his chest. "Spock," she whispered in a pleading tone.

"Uhura…she came to get me from the bridge," he explained on instinct, knowing that she knew exactly what had happened. She had sent Uhura to fetch him. "What seems to be the matter," he asked, crossing the room to stand in front of her.

McCoy pursed his lips and held out a small slip of paper. "Violet means no, two violets mean yes. I'll leave you to figure that out," he passed the slip of paper to Spock.

He held it gently in his hands, eyeing the tiny squares with analytical eyes. He had seen this piece of paper before, somewhere, but he didn't remember fully where. It was here…in the med-bay. Or was it in a book? Maybe a book. But what was the meaning of it? As the reason slowly unraveled in his head, his eyes grew wider and wider, flickering up to Lissette, who was staring at him with her bottom lip gnashed between her pearly white teeth. McCoy scoffed a little and walked past him, plucking up the manila folder he had been reading on in the first place and he plopped down into the chair he had been sitting in.

"Hate to be in your shoes," he commented.

"McCoy," Uhura scolded, smacking his arm rather forcefully before she grabbed a hold of his shirt color and lifted up. "Out," she ordered.

He protested as she man-handled him towards the door, leaving Spock and Lissette in remote silence after a moment. Lissette stared up at him, her breathing ragged and the tears never ceasing until he pursed his lips together gently and leant forward, catching one with his lips. She let out a small sob and ducked her head, holding it in her hands.

"Why are you so sad," he muttered.

She shook her head a little. "I'm not…well I don't think I'm sad," she looked up at him. "I was more scared."

Why?"

She shook her head again. "Because of you…"

"Why were you scared of me," he asked, brow creasing in confusion.

She smiled a little and reached up, smoothing out his brow with her fingers and then running them down to his neck. "I just…I didn't know how you would react…"

"You just found out?"

She nodded. "Yes, the test was done as soon as Uhura returned."

"What do you want to do with it?"

She looked up at him with those wide eyes. "Wh-What do you want to do with it?"

He hesitated. This was why he asked her, the carrier, first. "I would…I would not mind keeping it."

It took her a moment, but she smiled through the tears. "I would too…"

He stared down at her hair as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her face tightly against his. He stayed stoic momentarily, then decided to go against his instincts and wrapped his own arms around her, thinking about the future for a moment before he drew himself back to the present.

"There is just one complication," he muttered.

Her eyes snapped open against the blue of his shirt. "What?"

"Who wants to tell Kirk?"

* * *

_So? What do you guys think? R&R please, flames and praise alike are welcome. My update times have not been set in stone seeing as this is only the second chapter. Once I get more feedback I will decide._


	3. Chapter 3

_**4:29 p.m. – 4/1/14 - - Warning (s): Spock fluff ahead.**_

_Going to first person now. _

_Remember guys, Lissette – I will call her Lizzy from now on – has been on the 170 for over six months now. Just reminding those who gripe about how close Spock and Lizzy are. _

_I will advertise for anyone's stories – if you have just started it that is, or if it just doesn't have the amount of responses you want I can try to help you with that. I do it for other writers in my stories._

_R&R please, flames and praise alike are welcome._

_P.S.: Thank you for those that have reviewed, every review I get has me grinning from ear to ear and it just makes me so happy._

* * *

_I met Spock the night I joined the 170._

_He hadn't been on the bridge when I met everyone else, having to deal with a problem in the med-bay. I had told Kirk and Uhura to just let him be, I would meet him later. First, I wanted to get to my new quarters and take a shower, maybe take a nap. I hadn't slept in three days, taking bus after bus to get to the launch port to Star Fleet Enterprise. Kirk had brought me to my room, left me to my own devices, and I had met Spock in the hallway._

_I was more embarrassed than I had ever been._

_Here I was, in nothing but my bra and shorts, in front of one of my new commanders. I had frozen in front of him, close enough to feel the high heat coming from his body, my cheeks as hot as fire. I knew who he was by his appearance. Kirk had said Spock was a half-Vulcan, McCoy had called him a goblin – at least, I think that's what he said. What I hadn't expected, however, was that he would be…handsome. I would have flirted with him if we hadn't been on the 170, if we had just been normal people, if we had just been two young people with no real future. But he was my commander and I was his half naked engineer._

"_I am so sorry for this," I muttered, straightening my posture. "I didn't expect anyone like you to see me on my way to Kirk's room."_

"_Like me?"_

_His voice was smooth, eloquent. "I mean, I didn't expect one of my commanders to see me," I was getting tongue tied, great. "I'll just go back in my room now," I muttered, thoroughly embarrassed. _

"_Why would you be going to Captain Kirks room?"_

_I paused, my fingertips ghosting across the frame of my door. "Uh," I hesitated. "I was just going to talk to him, we haven't seen each other in three years."_

"_Ah," he hummed. "Kirk has talked about you rather…fondly."_

_I listened to his words for a moment and then heard the hidden undertone. "Tonight just keeps getting more embarrassing every second," I muttered. "Kirk is my best friend. I just wanted to tell him about college."_

_Spock hummed again and began to walk past me. "Well then, goodnight Ms. Umbridge."_

_I stared after him until he turned a corner and then cocked my head, walking back into my room._

* * *

I was alone when I woke up.

My lids fluttered open and I reached up, pushing my bangs from my forehead. They were stuck to the skin with a thick sheen of sweat; I was so fucking hot. I pushed myself up with shaky arms and looked around the room, only able to see through the soft amber light coming from my desk lamp. How the hell had I gotten here? The last thing I remember was being in the med-bay and someone mentioning talking to Kirk. I must have passed out or something.

I swallowed thickly and reached up, running my fingers through my hair a few times. I smelt like sweat and cigarettes. The sad part about this was, the smell wasn't strange to me. I smoked. I worked down in the engine room. The two smells were always a mix, I had grown used to them and so had everyone else on the ship. Of course, I wasn't pleased about smelling this way. I didn't want to smell like this when I talked to Kirk. I wanted to be sort of presentable so I think a shower would be in order. I looked around the room one more time before I turned around and walked over to my small dresser, pulling out a pair of fresh clothes. I opened the door to my room, looking both ways before I shut the door behind me and started jogging down the hallway to my left.

I didn't have a shower in my room, none of us that worked down with the engines or anything like that got our own showers. We got a small room and we had to use the…well I don't think it's really a locker room shower, so I'll say communal, I think that fits better. But to my ears it sounds gross. I paused at the end of the hallway there and looked left and right again. The hallways were strangely empty. Of course, if it was as late as it felt, no one should be buzzing through here. They try to keep this place pretty quiet because of the commander that has the room here.

I stopped in front of his door and knocked, waiting with light impatience as I listened to him shuffle around in his room. I wonder if he ever slept. As soon as the door was open and I saw an opening I could fit through, I almost dove through it, marching towards his bathroom.

"Well that is just rude," he muttered, shutting the door.

"Well you know I don't have a shower in my room," I snapped, tugging my shirt off. "And I just can't go down to the showers in case someone is there," I whispered the last part, glancing at my reflection.

"You seem agitated," he stepped behind me, eyes ever impassive.

I couldn't even muster a glare, but my clipped tone said it all. "Well yeah," I turned to him, having to crane my neck into a sharp angle. I was over two feet shorter than him. "Yesterday was kind of a shock, wouldn't you say," and then my anger took a hold of me and I turned away from him, walking over towards the shower. "Look who I'm talking to," I twisted my wrist sharply to turn on the hot water, feeling a twinge of pain go through the tendons but I ignored it. "You can't show any fucking emotion, none at all. Why the hell should I even be telling you this?"

I got a chuckle in response and that only fueled my temper. I whipped around to him, hair shaking free from behind my ears and I curled my fists at my sides. He was smiling at me knowingly, an actual warmth to his eyes, opposed to the usual coldness I had grown used to. My brow lowered and my fingers loosened at my sides. He sighed a little and reached out to me, catching my right bicep in his large hand and he pulled me to him, pressing a hand against my back to keep me against his chest firmly.

I stood there for a long time, listening to his erratic heartbeat and the hum of the shower. This was what started the whole mess; a hug from the stoic half-Vulcan Commander. I had been crying because Kirk had yelled at me for being in his business – I later found out he had been drunk for unknown reasons – and I was hiding in the med-bay. He had come in looking for Bones, who was in the cafeteria eating, and had found me instead. He hugged me then. It was unexpected and warm, and I had pushed for more. It was me that pushed for it, me that begged, and he had reciprocated warmly. It was so strange but it was nice, as I had told Uhura. I had felt strangely safe, in his arms, and I had taken up following him around like a lost puppy. Kirk had picked on me, Uhura had questioned my strange behavior, but I couldn't help it. I just did it and Spock never complained. Of course, I didn't overstep any boundaries. I didn't follow him to his room or the bathroom or anything like that.

I knew it was strange, I knew it was kind of creepy, but it had caused that sort of unspoken bond I was glad to have right now.

But, because of my stupidity, I was pregnant.

I swallowed thickly and reached up, curling my arms around his back and clasping his shoulders, burying my face as far as it could go. He always smelt like soil. It was comforting. It was nature.

"I'm scared," I whispered, twisting my head to press my right ear against where his heart was.

He was silent for a long time – big shock there right? "I am as well…obviously for different reasons. You are the one carrying it, I would not think you would want it."

I looked up at him then. "Are you kidding me?"

He didn't meet my eyes, but I understood. "I just did not expect such a thing."

I cracked a small smile then. "What? Your parents never gave you the sex talk," I asked, watching his skin turn a subtle green. "Well that's ok," I took a step back from him, not missing the way his eyes flickered to my bare chest. It made me feel bashful, for the first time in my life. "Kirk gave _me _the sex talk. I was twelve."

"That seems a little inappropriate."

"Not at all," I shrugged my shorts off. "Now this right now," I wiggled my eyebrows at him a little. "_This _is inappropriate."

"I will leave," he turned abruptly and started towards the door but I grabbed a hold of his arm.

I steered him towards the commode and closed the lid, forcing him to sit down on it. "Stay," I pointed to the floor, like I was ordering a dog. "I like to talk in the showers, and we have a few things to discuss."

Once the curtain to the shower was closed, I heard Spock give a sigh of relief. "What do we have to talk about?"

"Kirk," I stated bluntly. He sighed again. A lot of sighing coming from him, he must be tired. I thought on it for a moment. "You want me to go after this?"

"Excuse me?"

I closed my eyes and washed the soap from my face, flicking the water from my eyes afterwards. "You don't really sound very upbeat," of course he had never been a truly upbeat person to begin with. "I just figured I could leave you alone tonight."

"I never said anything to imply that...did I?"

I smiled. He may not show a lot of emotions, but Spock is more sensitive than others give him credit. Once you get to know him, he shows more compassion, as he should. Vulcans, especially half-Vulcans, have an extreme amount of emotions built up inside of them. He just has better control over them than most do or would. That was what had surprised me about the whole approach to having sex in the first place. I knew nothing about Vulcans or their natures, their backgrounds or tendencies. Spock later informed me that he did feel things, he had just been forced to hide all of those reactions normal humans have because of his father being a full Vulcan male. Between the high emotions he got from his father's side of the family and the high emotions he got from his mother, he was able to regulate those feelings evenly and understood my need for affection at my weakest point since being on the ship.

In short, he knew when a human needed comfort and how to give it, but I don't think sex is what he had in mind. But I did, and now I was paying the price. Fucking human emotions, I wish I was like Spock sometimes. I wish I could just cut out some of those emotions but oh well.

"No, Spock, you didn't but I just assumed…"

"Your assumptions are incorrect. I would not mind you staying behind for an extended period of time, if you are comfortable with that."

Here we go, the never ending loop of who wants who to stay. Ya know how many times I have done this with him? Both of us being too polite to each other to get a firm answer from one another, it was rather annoying but I enjoyed this. If I got into one of these exchanges with Kirk, he would have just left the first time I even mentioned it.

Why was I thinking about Kirk?

"I guess I'll stay then," I tried to sound nonchalant, but on the inside I was doing flips, cheering going on from another me in the background.

And after that, we grew silent, the hum of the water the only sound in the room. Silence, comfortable silence at that, was now something that I enjoyed. Usually I was stuck with Kirk and I could be as crazy as I wanted to be – getting drunk, yelling at other people, getting into fist fights and spilling beer on the jukebox, hitting on guys, being hit on by guys which eventually led to me getting into some pretty sticky situations. The more I think how much I enjoy sitting in silence, the more I realize that I never spent a day without Kirk before we both were sucked into the time passing job of Star Fleet. Kirk lived with my grandmother and I and he would end up getting my up at the crack of dawn so we could go on odd jobs all day and then we would party all night. I don't remember a day where I wouldn't wake up with borderline alcohol poison and some chic's bra hung around my neck.

Rough nights.

Now, most of my nights were spent with me being in my room or down in the engine rooms, tinkering with machines or chatting it up with Scotty and his weird little assistant. Well, those were my days the past month, because I had been sort of avoiding Spock. I was surprised he hadn't said anything about it, but I was expecting it to come up soon now that I wasn't going to be leaving his side anytime soon. He wouldn't allow it. Spock was a very protective man, he wouldn't let me out of his sight.

"Are you alright?"

I chuckled. "Yes Spock, I'm fine. Just thinking about partying with Kirk."

"Not any time soon."

I flinched. "Well of course not. Great, now I'm worried about talking to Kirk again," I groaned and then maneuvered myself down to the bottom of the shower. I pulled my legs up to my chest, blinking against the slight sting of water against my eyes. "I'm scared Spock," I whispered.

It took him a few minutes, but eventually I saw his hand reach in to turn off the water and then the shower curtain was pulled back. Spock stared down at me for a moment, until I looked away, then he curled an arm under my knees and around my back, lifting me out of the bottom of the shower. His strength amazes me, he was lifting me as if I weighed nothing more than a feather. I supposed to him, I did.

He treated me like a child in silence, wrapping me in a towel and setting me on the edge of his sink, draping a towel over my head and massaging it gently to soak up what water he could before he dropped the towel onto the floor and then picked me up again. I didn't mind the treatment, I didn't want to do any of this in the first place. Now if only he could confront Kirk for me. I'm sure he would do it for me, I'm sure he would totally confess to Kirk that he got me knocked up. But I had to do this. Kirk was the closest person to me besides Spock and Uhura. He was like my brother, this wouldn't be easy. He wouldn't be happy.

Spock set me on the edge of his bed and I wiggled from his arms, scooting closer towards the wall so he could sit on the edge. As he pulled his legs up I wiggled – literally – into his side, making sure I was comfortable before I looked up at him.

"As long as I am here, you have no reason to be fearful, of anything," he whispered, eyes meeting mine.

I lifted my right hand up and laid it flat against his chest, smiling gently. "I know that," my eyes flickered around his face, taking in his features as if I hadn't studied them enough. "But…I can still be scared of Kirk for the moment. He won't react well."

Spock nodded, his eyes coming up and looking forward, face placid as always. "No, I do not suspect he will. I remember a time when doctor McCoy was flirting with you in the cafeteria. Captain Kirk broke his nose I believe."

I flinched, my fingers tightening in the fabric of his shirt. What was I worrying about? Spock was an amazing fighter and could defned himself very well. I shouldn't be worried about Spock being hurt by Kirk, I should be worried about Kirk being hurt by Spock.

"You have to promise me you won't hurt him," I looked back up to his eyes, having to reach up and grab a hold of his chin and force his eyes back to mine. "Promise me, Spock."

He stared at me for a long time, eyes twitching ever so slightly around my face. Do you know how dark his eyes are? I mean, they are supernova white and then the irises are just…black. Black as his pupils, which were not visible save for those faint hazel 'veins' coming from the edges of the pupil. How come I keep getting distracted by his face?

"I promise I will not injure Captain Kirk, but if I must defend myself I will," he explained coolly. He hesitated and he reached up, clasping his hand over mine that was on his chest. "You need sleep."

"I just woke up," I whined, then a yawn blew my cover. "Son of a bitch," I muttered, pressing my face into his chest.

He chuckled and it made his whole body rumble, made my body tingle and a few dirty thoughts flittered through my mind, behind my eyes. No, bad Lizzy, that's what got you in trouble in the first place. Be good. Just sleep. But I didn't want to. I didn't want to go back to sleep and then wake up just to get yelled at by Kirk. It just didn't sound really satisfying to me, ya know? But being here, so close to Spock, with his warmth and his familiarity, I was already beginning to have a hard time thinking.

"You smell like soil," I muttered.

"Hmm," he sounded as though he was falling asleep as well.

Sneaky bastard, he just wanted me to sleep because he was tired. "You smell like soil, it's so comforting."

I felt his lips against my hair, the strands sticking to them. "You smell of vanilla and mint," I smiled at his words. "Now sleep, I will wake you in an hour when Captain Kirk awakes."

I nodded, finally giving up on fighting the urge to sleep.

* * *

_I got tongue tied on one paragraph in here because I was actually watching Star Trek and fangirling over Spock kicking Kirks ass. I just got so swept up in his badassery that I might have repeated a few words or some of the sentences didn't match up correctly. I apologize for that like so much. R&R please, flames and praise alike are welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

_**5:47 p.m. – 4/3/14**_

_Spock is just so much fun to write:) Just a reminder, I don't have the most polite vocabulary in the world so expect a lot of cussing with this story but there isn't going to be cussing in like every sentence or every other sentence like I usually do. And Spock will defiantly get more into character the longer I write because I will get into a rhythm with his personality and it'll come more naturally._

* * *

I was woke up by Spock, though not in a traditional way with him waking me up with words, but with movement.

I faded from my dreams slowly, hearing the shuffle of cloth and the thump of boots somewhere in front of my face. I inhaled deeply, snuggling my face deeper into the pillow, quickly realizing that it was cold. I was cold. Spock wasn't in the bed with me anymore. My eyes fluttered open, focused on the empty part of the bed. I ran my hand out over the sheets, frowning at how cold it was, and then I looked up, smiling slyly when I was met with Spock's bare back. I propped my elbow up on the bed, cradling my head in my hand as I watched him slide on his shirt, his right hand coming up to adjust the cuff of his left sleeve. He paused for a moment, his whole body still, and then he looked back at me

"I was not aware that you were awake."

I chuckled a little, craning my neck back a little as he placed both hands on the side of the bed, his bulk leaning over me. After a moment I gave up and rolled onto my back, smiling up at him. "It's not like I haven't seen any of it before," I reminded him.

He nodded gently, bending lower, his lips catching mine. I squeaked a little at the contact, not expecting him to initiate the kiss – it was a first – but I wasn't complaining. I lifted my arms up, wrapping them around his neck and tugging him down a little further. One of his hands came up, running across my thigh before it slipped to my stomach. I forgot, I was fucking naked. My cheeks heated up impossibly hot and I pulled away from his lips, looking down to his hand that was settled just under my navel. He craned his neck towards my gaze but I grabbed a hold to the side of his face and I forced him to look back to my eyes.

"Nope," I stated simply.

"No what?"

I just shook my head, the blush still keeping my skin as hot as his. "Just no…"

"You are embarrassed for me to see you in a bare state," I still didn't look him in the eyes. "I see…I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, I was simply trying to see…"

I looked up at him then. "Spock, it's natural for a woman to get a little shy when a man sees her naked, plus you saw me like this last night and everything," I explained gently, my left hand reaching down and lying across his that was against my stomach. "And its fine, I know what you were trying to do and its ok, but I don't think you can feel anything yet…"

He looked slightly disappointed but nodded. I smiled at that and let my hand slip around behind his head, urging him gently down towards my face. I smiled into the kiss, feeling how soft his skin was as my fingers played across the back of his neck. His fingers dug into my skin around my stomach a little, the extremities shaking slightly. I frowned a little and pulled away from his lips gently, seeing his eyes still closed and that made me smile again. He opened his eyes as I pulled his hand away from my stomach, watching me sit up. I covered my bare chest for a moment and then sighed, letting my arm drop.

Who cared anymore?

"Spock!"

We both jumped and I looked to the door with wide eyes, my heart hammering in my chest. I looked to Spock and he was simply staring at the door, arms still propping him up on the bed. I swallowed the lump in my throat and jumped to my feet, grabbing Spock's attention rather quickly.

"Stall him," I hissed, running to his bathroom and shutting the door.

I took in a deep breath as I listened to Spock walking towards the door, his footsteps firm and echoing. I grabbed the plain black shirt I had brought and sliding it on. I fumbled with the gray pants I brought and tugged my fingers through my hair, loosening the knots a little as I stepped closer to the door, listening intently to what I could.

"Captain Kirk," Spock said in a musing tone. "To what do I owe this rude wake up call?"

"I can't fine Lizzy," he didn't sound truly flustered, he sounded slightly aggravated. "No one else has seen her."

"So you came to me?"

"Yeah, I've already asked everybody else if they had seen her. Uhura said there was something very serious she wanted to talk to me about. Lizzy never has anything serious to talk about."

He never listened to me, did he?

Spock hummed for a moment. "I do believe I know where she is," oh no he wasn't. "Lissette, Kirk is here looking for you."

I glared at the door for the longest time, wishing I could just burn Spock alive at the moment. He just threw me under the bus! What the hell was he doing? I guess it was better than leaving me to my own devices. If he didn't do this, I think I would just tell Kirk I was pregnant when the baby was born. I took in a deep breath and flexed my fingers at my sides before I reached up and ran my hands over my face, through my hair. I shook my head a little and grabbed the door handle, watching it turn slowly before I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, smiling shyly at Kirk as Spock took a step closer to me, eyeing me with those protective eyes.

"Hi Kirk," I mumbled, waving a little.

He looked between Spock and I for a moment, piecing everything together in his head, but he was taking too long for his mouth to wait. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Captain Kirk, language," Spock chastised with a small, totally smart-ass, quirk of his mouth. He then looked to me, making me feel so small. "Ms. Uhura seems to have told Kirk you had something to tell him…"

I grit my teeth and took a step towards Spock, arms coming up to cover my chest. "Yeah, I'll just have to _thank_ her when I see her next," I grumbled.

"Lizzy," Kirk looked at me with that rare stern look. "Tell me what's going on now, why are you in Spock's room? Why did Uhura have to tell me you wanted to talk?"

I groaned a little, shoulders slumping. "Fuck…come in here, I don't want anyone else hearing about this yet," I walked around him, shooing him inside before I shut the door. I turned back to him, seeing him eyeing Spock with a deadly glint in those eyes. "Kirk," I quipped and it caught his attention. "Sit down."

He looked around for a moment then back to me. "Where?"

I rolled my eyes. "Where do you think," I muttered, walking around him again. "The bed," I sat on the edge myself, patting the space beside me.

He hesitated but then nodded, sitting beside me while Spock stayed near the door. Good, I didn't want them that close to each other, though I would prefer Spock at one end of the ship and Kirk at the other when I told him this. I guess I was protective of Spock as much as he was protective of me. I swallowed thickly, eyes flickering to Spock, waiting for a signal of some sort. I got in a curt nod. So he was as tense as I was. Of course, he wasn't that one that was having the kid, but whatever. I took in a deep breath and looked over to Kirk, smiling a little as I placed my hand on his knee. A flicker of confusion went across his face. I was never so serious with Kirk so I bet this was just a little confusing.

"Well, I think you can already piece together one piece of this, or are you that dense right now," I raised my eyebrows a little.

It took him a moment but he shook his head and then shrugged a little. "I don't really know…but I'm thinking you and Spock have been messing around behind my back."

He sounded like a boyfriend that found out his girlfriend had been cheating on him. I nodded a little. "Well, yeah. Good, you got that much figured out."

"Was that what you had to talk to me about," Kirk asked, looking truly puzzled.

I shook my head a little. "No, but it was a part of it," I looked over at Spock and bit my lip, wanting help but knowing I wasn't getting it. I didn't need it. I needed to tell him this on my own. Kirk pat my shoulder a little, causing me to catch his eyes. I felt sick. "Kirk…I'm pregnant."

Again, it took him a moment, but he was as angry as I knew he was going to be. His head snapped to Spock, who was totally indifferent, and almost growled at him. "You son of a bitch."

My eyes widened a fraction as he jumped to his feet, right hand balled into a fist that he was aiming at Spocks' face. Spock neatly dodged the punch, moving just a smidgen to the right and then he reached up, fingers digging an inch or two into the underarm of his bicep, close to Kirks arm pit, and he squeezed. Kirks face warped into pain, but not excruciating pain, and he crumpled to the floor, holding his arm tightly as Spock let him go.

Spock looked up to me. "I promised I would not injure him, I am sorry that I broke that promise."

I shook my head a little. "I-Its ok Spock," I pushed myself to my feet a little, holding out a hand to him. "Please come over here, I want you near me."

He nodded and took the three steps towards me, standing at my side while Kirk stood. His eyes flickered between us for a moment while he held onto his arm, panting lightly. "That hurt."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I muttered. "Don't be so upset."

"Don't be so upset," he stared at me incredulously, beginning to lift his arm but he cringed and then cradled it against his chest. "How can you say that to me? You're pregnant! Jesus Christ Lizzy, you're only nineteen."

"I'll be twenty in three days."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, like that makes it any better," he looked hurt, he looked sad. "How…how the hell did this happen?"

I stared at him for a moment. "Now Kirk, I would think you of all people would now how a baby is m-"

He waved a hand at me. "Yeah I know that," he grimaced at something his mind subconsciously made up. "I just…I can't really believe it."

The room fell into a silence again, one I didn't find particularly comfortable. I looked up to Spock, trying to find some reassurance I guess, but he was focused on Kirk, who was pacing in a tight circle by the door. Honestly, he was acting better than I thought he would. I was expecting…I guess nuclear warfare. Kirk has always been protective of me, ever since I was a little kid, like I was his sister. He was angry, that much was obvious, but to who he was angry at was undecided, to both of us. He could be angry at me for being so irresponsible or he could be angry at Spock for getting my pregnant. Either way, it was both of our faults so I wouldn't let him push the blame to one person.

"Kirk…come on, talk to me instead of steaming," I muttered, taking a step towards him. "Kirk I need you to be ok with this, I need my best friend to say that they're happy for me. Or…or you have to say that you're mad at me, or upset, or sad, or…or something."

He looked up at me, his expression twisted and unreadable, then it relaxed and he sighed, standing straight. "I'd like to say I'm happy for you, Lizzy, but I'm still confused on how it actually happened."

I sighed in exasperation. "Why are you still stuck with that?"

"I didn't think Spock could have sex."

If I wasn't pregnant, I would have fallen out, but I didn't want to risk anything. So I just settled for sitting on the bed and staring at him blankly, trying so hard not to smile and laugh. "You're not the only one."

"I am here," Spock said in a disgruntled tone.

I smiled and reached up, prying one of his hands from the other where they were clasped behind his back and holding it in mine. "I know, and we're still all a little baffled by the whole sex thing."

This time, Kirk finally laughed, but it sounded nervous, sort of forced. "Lizzy…I am happy for you, not exactly thrilled, but I realize it could be worse. You could have gotten pregnant from that George guy," his eyes flickered up to Spock. "I'm actually glad that it was you, Spock. At least I know that she is safe."

"I can guarantee you that she will never be harmed, in any way, under my care, Captain Kirk."

"You sound like you're talking about a dog instead of the woman bearing your child," I muttered.

He looked back at me, opening his mouth to speak, but Kirk cut him off by clapping his hands together once. We both looked over at him, seeing a small smile playing at his lips. "So…"

"So what," Spock asked, pulling his hand from mine gently and assuming his normal position while I stood.

Kirk grinned. "When are we gonna tell everyone else?"

I shook my head violently, approaching him with my hands waving. "No, we are not telling anyone anytime soon," I explained. "I'm just not ready for it. I'm still a little confused about all of this so just please, can you keep your mouth shut until we give the green light, then you can tell whoever you want to."

Kirk looked genuinely disappointed, the adrenaline from the shock of the news wearing off rather quickly. "Fine, I'll just go bother Uhura about it."

I frowned as he walked out of the room, feeling Spock approach me at my back. Did he realize how hot he was? I don't know what his body temperature was, but it was like I was sitting next to a space heater. I didn't mind it really, but it was easy to get uncomfortable with the body heat thumping so firmly against your skin, especially if you're pregnant. I turned around to him, eyes moving around his face as I reached up, hooking my arms behind his head.

"Went better than I expected it to," I mumbled, running my right hand over the hair on the back of his head.

"It did, but how do you suppose we go about hiding the pregnancy until you feel safe to speak about it?"

"So it's been about two months or so right? I shouldn't start showing for another month, but everyone's pregnancy is different. Once I have signs…I think that's when we say something, right? I mean, it'll sort of be hard to hide for sure after that starts happening."

"It sounds reasonable," Spock mused, smiling gently.

I never got over those smiles. They were so different from anyone else's smiles. I don't know how truly, he gave the same smile to others when he was being a smart-ass, but somehow I think this one was different for me. I wonder if he realized how special he always made me feel, I wonder if he did and made sure he did it. No man – I would say boyfriend, but that just doesn't seem to fit with Spock – has ever made me feel so special. He does it continuously.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what," he whispered.

I shook my head a little, a smile playing at my lips. "For just…for just being so sweet and understanding and putting up with my tantrums and my foul mouth and most of all Kirk."

He dipped his head down, catching my lips with his own for a moment before he pressed he then lifted his lips and pressed them against my forehead, his warm breath wafting over me. "I will put up with anything for you…"

I smiled. "I love you…"

"I love you as well…"

My face drew a blank as the words left his lips, something in my brain clicking - I thought people were joking when they said those kinds of things - and everything in me felt...weightless. Like I was excited, too excited; it felt like I couldn't breath, my chest almost swelling with something I couldn't quite word. I smiled, my bottom lip trembling, and i pressed my face into his chest, listening to his breathing.

* * *

_And that's how I describe what it feels like when I think about or am with someone I like, or even love (Creepily enough I have felt the same way when thinking of Spock or Loki - ya know, from the Thor and Avengers movies? - sometimes. I find that very disturbing and creepy, but I guess it just comes with the territory of being a fangirl)._


	5. Chapter 5

_**9:11 p.m. – 4/8/14**_

_I think I'm gonna add me a little twist to Bones and his character background. Oh, and if I go into someone else's POV it'll be in third person._

**_Credit: _**_The idea with Spock and his DNA is credit to my best friend and almost sister Frera, who was talking about how hot Vulcan's get and then this lovely idea blossomed sooo. _

* * *

Though I didn't acknowledge it, I knew Scotty was staring at me. I could just feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head even through the maze of machinery between us. I bit my tongue, rolling it around in my mouth for a moment before I sighed and reached up, tapping my knuckles against the systematic gauge for the radiation tank in front of me. The needle shot up and then bobbed for a moment, dropping back down to 10%. So the gauge was broken, perfect. Just fucking perfect. Now I had to go talk to Scotty about finding me a new gauge. I just wanted to get my examinations of the tanks before I went back up for lunch, but apparently luck wasn't on my side today.

I turned around, walking across the suspended metal walkway that linked Scotty's station to the tanks. My boots thumped steadily against the metal, but the hiss and hum of engines over powered my ears until the sound of my boots was nothing but a minor tick. Scotty was sitting in an old rusted chair, the rust being a rare sight on the ship, but I didn't focus on that. I was focused on the gauge he was rolling around in his hand.

"Scotty," I spoke in a warning tone, pausing in front of him.

He looked up at me from under his brow, his face showing completely placid, even a bit confused as to why I was speaking to him this way. "What tis is lass," he asked, peering up at me fully, his chin a little higher than usual.

"Scotty, you're trying too hard. And holding a poor innocent valve gauge for ransom? That's just cold hearted."

He was keeping it coy for the moment, shaking his head and settling back into the chair. "Don' know what ya talkin bout, jus found this lil beaut interestin' is all."

I grit my teeth in agitation. I was in no mood to deal with this. "Come on Scotty, just give it to me."

"Answer a question fer me lass and I'll give it to ya."

I groaned. "See, you little liar you."

He smiled then, his façade breaking. "Saw ya leavin Commander Spocks room this mornin….mind tellin me what that was all about?"

My cheeks flushed in an instant, but I managed to keep my voice steady, a lie slipping through my lips on instinct. "If you only saw me, you must have missed Kirk. He was there too," ok, so it wasn't really a lie. For the moment.

Scotty looked up at me, jaw slightly slack. "I guess I did then, but that still doesn't explain why ya left last."

Dammit. "Kirk and I ambushed Spock. We were…fuck we were tryin to play on Spock but he figured it out, Kirk just abandoned me and left me to explain to Spock what was going on."

"And what plan might that have been."

I shook my head fiercely. "I can't tell you, we're trying it again tonight," I thought on it. Actually, a prank didn't sound so bad. It would get my spirits up. "But maybe we should wait till tomorrow night or even the next…"

Scotty stared at me for the longest time, obviously trying to see if I would slip up, break my façade of a fib, but I wasn't going to. Not because I was like some master liar, but because I would make sure I didn't look into his eyes. If I did, I would totally spill my guts – almost literally judging by the way my stomach was rolling – and then there would be no point in keeping it a secret from everybody else. Scotty was horrible at keeping secrets, he didn't have the ability to keep them. Horrible liar, and he had no poker face. You could just tell he was a liar from the way sweat built up on his brow.

"Well I want in," he grinned. "Oh and here's ya gauge lass."

I caught the gauge as he flicked it towards me, flinching as it hit my stomach sharply. "I'd have to talk to Kirk about it."

"Oh he'll let me on board with this, I can page him now."

"NO," I barked, lurching forward as his fingers went towards the com button on his control panel.

He looked up at me with a furrowed brow when my fingers curled around his. "Ye alright lass?"

I shook my head, pulling his hand away from the com and forcing it into his lap. "Just please…let me talk to Kirk," I had to let something slip or Scotty would just call Kirk whenever I was out of hearing range. "Something happened between Kirk and I, I know he is in no real mood to talk to anybody else. I'll go up there right away and talk to him, how about that?"

Scotty raised an eyebrow at me. "If ye two are fightin', how come ya both were tryin to prank Commander Spock?"

I groaned and hung my head. I really needed to think ahead on stuff like this. "Scotty…will you just trust me for once? Please?"

He raised his hands and leaned back in his chair. "Fine lass, but whenever you an' Captain Kirk decide ta mess with the commander again, I want in."

I smiled, rolling the gauge around in my hands. "I'll let him know Scotty."

I needed to talk to Spock and Kirk. Now.

* * *

Vitamins.

The same thought had been plaguing his mind all day.

He was headed towards the med-bay now, a piece of paper clenched in his hands. Vitamins, vitamins, vitamins. Uhura had stopped to hand him the small list. She said it was things a pregnant woman would need and that he had to go to McCoy to get them. When Spock had asked Uhura to retrieve them she had refused, saying he needed to start taking the responsibility for this coming child.

A child.

Now _that _was a seriously troubling thought.

It confused him, stunned him.

Spock had come to accept that he would probably never have a child, never have a lover like his father. And yet he was following in his father's footsteps, falling in love with a human woman. But Lissette was nothing like his mother. She was loud and obnoxious at time. When she had first come to the 170, she had been drunk, just as Kirk had been at the time. She had been laughing loudly and singing an old song with Kirk, all while sitting in the captain's lap as he played in his chair. She had been quite the sight.

Spock had a certain favoritism towards her from the beginning, finding her intoxication to be rather amusing but he never said anything and went to certain lengths to stay away when she got to that point (he met her later that night, the first night she spent on the ship, where she had come from her room in her underwear, claiming to be going after Kirk; when he thought about that now, he grew quite angry thinking of her being around Kirk in her underwear). He had found her to be intelligent and skillful with her hands; after doing his rounds of protocol around a week or so later, making sure everyone was doing their jobs right, he had made it to the engine room and had followed Scotty around for the moment, examining to way he held himself around the engines, around his little alien helper.

And then Scotty had drug him over to Lissette.

* * *

"_The lass is over here, she handles the radiation tanks," Scotty grimaced, ducking under a low built pipe. "I don't trust the stuff, but she doesn't seem to mind it so I don't stop her."_

_Spock hummed gently, ducking under the pipe as well and then following Scotty across the metal paths built through the engine room. He looked over the edge of the railing, seeing how high up they were, and thought to ask about a problem with heights. He turned as Scotty did, seeing a thin figure in a baggy red jumpsuit darting across railings, a wrench held tightly in her hand that was raised above her head._

"_Vous baiseur peu aggravante, I oughta chaine que vous vous…"_

_French? Well that was a peculiar little thing. _

_She was chasing the oddly shaped alien, which jumped up and swung away – which was rather comical on its own – leaving the young woman to stomp and curse in one spot. She threw her wrench down, her mouth popping into an O as it ricocheted from the metal floor and went tumbling down below. She jogged over to the railing, gripping it tightly as she leaned over. Spock noticed Scotty's grin at the way she bent, her behind displayed blatantly to the both of them. Spock cleared his throat gently, making Scotty look down, the smirk still playing at his lips._

"_I am so sorry if that hits anyone down there," Lissette called down to the lower levels. She stood straight and scratched the back of her head, turning around as she mumbled to herself. When she saw Spock, her back went ramrod straight, arms flying to her sides. "Holy…Commander Spock, I didn't realize you were there," she narrowed her eyes at Scotty. "Or you Scotty."_

_Scotty shrugged and then turned, walking back the way he had come. "I'll leave ya to it then Spock."_

_Lissette glared at the retreating figure of the Scottsman and then smiled at Spock. "Hi there again."_

"_Hello."_

"_I'm glad we get t see each other again in an instant where I am wearing clothes."_

_Spock almost smirked, but he didn't, he just nodded. "Yes, well I am here to ask you a few questions about your job."_

_Her smile faltered and then dropped all together and she reached back, rubbing the back of her neck. "Um yeah, what do you want to know?"_

_He opened his mouth, a question about her timing with a wrench waiting at the tip of his tongue, and then the words just slipped out. "What is your tie to Kirk?" Though he didn't mean for them to, they just came out and when they came out he froze._

_Her face blanked and her hand floated there behind her. "Excuse me?"_

_He managed to bite back the heat that tried to ignite his face and cleared his throat, holding a fist against his lips as he did so. "I am sorry, I do not know what came over me."_

_She chuckled. "I think you and I have already had this little discussion and I've already told you Kirk and I are strictly friends," she stared at Spock for a moment and then bit her lip. "What's with you and Uhura?"_

_His eyes darted up to her. "I do not think that is something we should discuss."_

"_Defensive, so you like Uhura? That's cute."_

_Cute?_

_She thought he was…cute?_

* * *

"…ck?"

Spock blinked a few times looking up and seeing McCoy staring at him with that serious look on his face, looking as though he was bewildered. "Yes McCoy?"

Bones rolled his eyes and shifted his footing and placing his hands on his hips; as he did so, Spock could see a few people standing at the end of the hallway behind him. They were staring at them with slight curiosity. "I had some damn nobody run into my office and tell me that you were frozen. I thought they were pulling a prank but seems they were right. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Spock decided against using a smart remark and held up the slip of paper still clutched in his hand. "Uhura sent me to get these things for Lissette, she said that she would need them for the um…" now, Spock actually found himself embarrassed. "The pregnancy," he whispered it like it was a dirty little secret; in a way, it was.

Bones' face grew serious and he nodded. "Follow me then," when he turned around and saw the onlookers he made a violent gesture. "What are you looking at?"

They all began to muttered amongst themselves, dispersing down the two opposite ways in the hallway. Spock hummed in amusement and ducked into the medical bay, hearing the door shutting behind him but more focused on Bones who had the list in his hand now. He was walking rather briskly through the room, sidestepping a few patients on gurneys. Nothing appeared to be wrong with them, but Spock remembered faintly how Bones would talk about a stomach virus moving around the ship. They must have been the worst cases. His attention moved back to Bones as he called his name, and joined the doctor over by his small desk stacked with papers and manila folders.

"Alright, you're going to have to do this once every morning and once at night," Bones muttered, plugging a syringe into a vial of amber liquid and pulling back on the plunger, sucking it up into the syringe.

"What is it?"

Bones looked up at Spock for a moment and then looked down, turning the syringe over in his hands a few times. "It's…it's a vaccine for pregnant Vulcan women."

Spock stared at the doctor for a long time. "I have never heard of such a thing."

Bones snapped back into reality and shook his head. "No, you wouldn't because it's something kept between the woman and the doctor," Bones looked up at Spock, an intense look in his eyes. "I was married before ya know…"

"I did not."

Bones shook his head a little. "I loved her…she was my everything. Her name was Lucille…Lissette reminds me of her in a way."

"The names are not far apart," Spock mused.

"No their not, and that's what makes this all the worse. One night, while I was interning at a local medical center for burn victims and the like, someone broke into our house. They raped Lucille and stole her mother's jewelry, my father's old guns. After some therapy and a trip to the hospital, we found she was pregnant. I wanted her to get rid of the thing, but she said it wasn't the child's fault that the father was a monster. So we kept it. Three months later…three months later she called me, I was at the store, and said she needed me. When I got home, she was lying on the kitchen floor, blood in her ears and mouth. Her skin looking like it had been burnt," Bones looked up at Spock. "That's why human women are not meant to bear Vulcan children. Your DNA burns them from the inside unless they have this vaccine. It calms the burns, eliminates the dangerous part of the DNA."

Spock stared at Bones in slight shock, though his face didn't betray him. "My mother…"

"She had to have this vaccine, trust me," Bones grabbed another syringe and began to fill it. "Even some full blooded Vulcan women need the vaccine but because their DNA is so similar to a males they don't need it as often or sometimes they don't need it at all. Because of your heritage I recommended a lower dose. If you were full blooded, I would recommend twice in the morning and twice and night," Bones finished filling the final syringe and slid them into a plastic case, holding it out to Spock. "You take care of Lissette, anything happens to her and I will dissect you. While you're awake."

Spock felt his heart skip a gentle beat and then he took the case. "I will hold you to that."

Bones nodded firmly at that and then he waved Spock away. "I have things to do now…"

Spock nodded and briskly walked out of the med-bay, feeling his heart thumping in his ears. He didn't want to think about Lissette being injured because of him. This was news he had never heard of, he had never needed to learn such things and it seemed like this was kept from anyone that wasn't experiencing it. He couldn't see very well right now, the anger against himself was beginning to cloud his vision.

"Spock?"

He stopped, staring forward for the longest time, and then he felt the hand against his back. He turned to Lissette, seeing her flustered and slightly angry. "Lissette, I was coming to find you…"

She smiled a little and then scowled. "I was coming to find you to and now that I've found you we need to get to Kirk."

Spock's brow furrowed as she took a hold of his hand, leading him towards the bridge. "And why is that?"

"Because Scotty saw me leaving your room this morning, he didn't see Kirk leaving though so I told him a fucking lie and I need you and Kirk to be in on it or else Scotty will assume the truth and I don't need this right now."

"I see."

Lissette groaned and stopped, letting go of his hand and whipping around to him. "Can you just…can you be a little worried?"

Spock stared down at her for the longest time, his worry beginning to ebb out onto his face. "I just…gained some bad news of my own. It involves you as well and I think we should discuss it in private."

Lissette's face drained of all emotion and color, then it hardened and she nodded. "Let's just go talk to Kirk real quick…and then I want to hear your news."

Spock nodded as well, following behind her, actually wishing she would take a hold of his hand again.

* * *

_Ended this chapter shorter than I wanted to, but it seems like I got the point across. It also seems I got tongue tied in the flashback chapter so excuse that please. R&R please, flames and praise alike are welcome.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**11:57 p.m. – 4/13/14**_

_So this chapter starts out as third person but then it goes to first person so no one is confused. I had to do it this way, it was the only way it would work in my head. And the chapter gets a little racey but it's all fun;) mostly just harmless groping._

* * *

Kirk stared out to space, eyes flickering around every star he could, marveling silently at the beauty of everything. He had always loved space, but he never thought – or actually _dreamed – _he would be able to reach it in his lifetime. Space seemed untouchable by someone like him, but here he was, captain of his own ship. He smiled and shook his head a little, turning to what he constantly, and incorrectly, referred to as an elevator as it opened. His back tensed when he saw Spock and Lizzy step out, Lizzy's wide eyes looking for something. When she found him, she immediately sighed and waved him over.

He looked to Sulu and saw him staring at Lizzy in curiosity. She wasn't being nonchalant, she was being rather jumpy and obvious to there being something wrong. Kirk sighed in slight aggravation and walked at a brisk pace over to Lizzy and Spock, grabbing a firm hold of her elbow and dragging her across the bridge. Spock followed dutifully, wishing the two in front of him could at least _try _to be inconspicuous.

"We have problems," Lizzy stated, still being drug by Kirk.

He looked back at her, turning into a sort of supply closet. "What kind of problems," he asked.

_**Lizzy –**_

* * *

I looked back at Spock, who's chest my back was pressed firmly against and then I looked to Kirk. The position was just uncomfortable. Kirk was against my chest, Spock against my back. Well, I didn't really mind the whole Spock part, in fact if we were alone, I would use this to my advantage, but Kirk was still there against my chest and it was just plain awkward. I looked up at Kirk, my face twisted into an uncomfortable expression.

"Well…I lied to Scotty earlier," I started. "He saw me leave Spocks room but he never saw you. I told him that you and I were trying to fuck with Spock but he caught us and all that crap. He didn't really believe me so I sort of told him you and I would include him in the next prank but I couldn't explain to him that there was no prank."

"Well there can b-"

"No."

We both looked back at Spock, who looked more disgruntled than usual. "Why not," I asked, managing to cross my arms. It was a tight fit. "We're not gonna do the normal stuff, just something stupid."

"No," he stated again. "I refuse to be a part of this lie. Find someone else to bother."

I stared at him for a long time, biting my lip gently. "What's wrong Spock?"

His eyes met mine and then he looked away. "You and I will talk about it later…just find someone else to add to your lie."

"Alright…alright maybe we can prank Uhura," I grinned at Kirk. "I still owe her for saying something to you without my permission."

Kirk nodded, a sly grin coming across his face. "Well then, I'll go talk to Scotty," Kirk opened the door, slipping out into the hallway as if there was nothing wrong, winking at a woman that passed. "You guys have fun."

I grinned as the door shut and then wiggled around a bit, pressing my hands flatly against Spock's chest. "I wanna use this closet…" I breathed huskily against his chest, fingers inching up towards his chin. "Wanna fool around?"

He closed his eyes as my fingers ran across his face, the heat coming from his body growing. It was almost like a sauna in the small closet. "I do not think that is appropriate right now."

I grinned a little, stretching up on my toes to press my lips against his chin. "I think it is more than appropriate. I think it is just what your uptight ass needs."

He opened his eyes. "Lissette please, now is not the time for this."

I smiled slyly, my right hand plucking downwards, finding exactly what I wanted. I bit my bottom lip and wormed my fingers into the hem of his pants, the tips of my fingers brushing against him. His whole body tensed and his hands shot up, gripping my hips dangerously tight but I didn't mind, I groaned gently at the contact. I looked up at him from under my bangs and found his eyes on me, almost burning me with the contact.

"Lissette…"

I shook my head. "Nah ah, your body betrays you Mr. Spock," I purred, my fingertips stroking against him again. His shoulders jumped and he closed his eyes again. "See you know you wanna fool around."

He didn't say anything, but his chest rumbled. Protest or not, I watched his face as I wrapped my fingers around his length. We were in a supply closet on a star fleet ship and I wasn't even fazed. Someone could open the door though and that would ruin everything. Eh, who cares. Wait, I did and so did Spock. Maybe we shouldn't be doing this. I hesitated in my ministrations and that caught Spock's attention. His eyes opened and he looked down at me, his grip slackening on my hips.

"Have I injured you," he whispered.

I shook my head and pulled my hand from his pants, feeling a deep crimson flush across my cheeks. "I was just thinking of someone walking in on us…"

After a moment, his arms moved up to my back, wrapping around my back and pulling me even tighter against his chest. I closed my eyes on instinct, enjoying the warmth. His hands were clasped in the slope of my back, putting an amazing amount of weight on the top of my bum. I bit my lip – I was surprised I hadn't chewed a hole through the damn thing by now – and I reached back, fiddling with his hand to get them apart before I took a firm hold of his right hand.

"Open your hand," I ordered.

"Why," he muttered into my hair.

"Jus' do it," I pouted.

He complied and when his hand was completely unfurled, I grinned and pressed it against my bum. I jumped up to my tip toes and threw arms around his neck, enjoying the feeling that went through me as his fingers tightened around my tender flesh.

"Damn that feels good," I purred against his throat.

"Trouble starter," he muttered. "Claiming you are afraid that someone will find us out but here you are, forcing me to grope you."

"Forcing? You're the one do-_oing _that!"

I could feel his lips curl into a smirk against the top of my head as his gave my rear end another squeeze. Neither one of us were very good at containing ourselves apparently. I didn't want anyone to catch us, and neither did he, but like he said here we were – groping on each other in a supply closet. Maybe we wanted to get caught. I had to admit, it was a bit of a thrill, the thought of getting caught like this. I should know better than this, _he _should know better.

"Seems that this more than pleases you," he mused.

I threaded my fingers in his shirt as he moved his other hand down and placed it flatly against my other cheek. I bit my lip and craned my neck to look up at him, pressing my lips firmly against his. My tongue ran gently across his bottom lip and he parted them, his tongue coming out to mine but I pulled back and smirked, reaching one hand up and placing it against the back of his head. His hair was so soft.

"Seems you enjoy it yourself," I purred, feeling his fingers dig into my flesh.

"I would rather be in a private place without the threat of being caught."

I sighed and then closed my eyes, a shiver running through my body as his hands massaged in a rhythmic pattern on my ass. Sweet baby Jesus, his hands were magic. I would have to talk him into a massage one night. And we all know what massages turn into…well, for couples anyway. Spock and I were a couple. That sounded really weird and I liked it. I opened my eyes again and pulled myself away from his arms, reaching for the door knob. I opened the door and peaked out into the hallway, seeing no one coming so I ushered Spock out and then I shut the door, straightening my now crinkled shirt out.

"Well that was fun, maybe we can finish this later tonight?"

Spock raised an eyebrow even further at me. "Is it really necessary?"

I nodded fiercely and began to walk back towards the bridge. "It is totally necessary, and I still want to know what you had to tell me earlier. You said it involved me or something."

I didn't look back at him, but I could just feel the difference in his demeanor from behind me. We walked through the bridge quietly, me smiling and nodding at Sulu and Chekov, who were talking about something. It sounded like they were in a deep discussion about computers and nerdy stuff. Kirk was on the com with Scotty, talking animatedly about what they were going to do about Uhura, who was nowhere in sight. I pause for a moment in the middle of the bridge, Spock doing the same and I looked around, my brow furrowing. Uhura never left the bridge when she was awake and she shouldn't be asleep or anything. It was too early for her break.

"Hey Sulu," I muttered, turning around to the Asian man. "You seen Uhura today?"

He looked up from Chekov, his eyes momentarily drifting to Spock, who was practically breathing down my neck, and then he shrugged, leaning forward onto his knees. "Haven't uh, haven't seen her since she talked to Kirk this morning. Why?"

I looked back at Spock and then smiled at Sulu. "Its fine," I sighed and turned back around. "Come on Spock."

* * *

"I could what?"

Spock looked down at me. I was sitting on the edge of his bed and he was standing over me, looking placid and totally unmoved by the words he had just spoken to me. I know he was affected by it because he technically fought me into this room. I wanted him to sit down and talk but he refused, so I had sat down and wouldn't let him go until he told me what he had meant to tell me from the beginning.

His DNA could kill me.

It could burn me and my baby from the inside out if we weren't careful.

He had also said Bones had said because of his mixed DNA, it wouldn't be as bad, but it could still be fatal for me. Or my baby. Bones didn't have to say that. I just had the feeling that was what he didn't say. If it didn't kill both of us, only one of us – meaning me and my baby – would make it out of this. My baby…my baby would be lost.

My body felt weightless and when I let go of Spocks pant leg, my hand was shaking fiercely. I settled it over my belly flatly, rubbing a gentle circle as I blinked away a tear. "Will this vaccine keep me alive for sure," I looked up at Spock.

He stared at me for a moment longer and then got down on one knee, placing his left hand firmly against my knee and he reached up with his right hand, brushing away the tear as it ran down my cheek. "Don't cry," he muttered, a certain level of sadness seeping onto his features.

My lips trembled and I squeeze my eyes shut, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. "I can't help it. I could lose our baby…God dammit I can't have that Spock I just can't."

I know he wasn't really comfortable with all of this touching, but he accepted it by force. I had to touch him, I had to connect with him further and this was the only way to do that. I bit my lip and nuzzled my face deeper into his neck, inhaling the scent of earth. He sighed into my hair and lifted his arms up, wrapping them around me. I didn't let him go as he maneuvered me around so that we could both sit on the bed comfortably. I was lying on top of him and it just felt so comfortable. I think I will be spending a lot of time in here, in his room. Well…after we told everyone, after it was obvious something had happened between Spock and I.

"I will not allow anything to happen to either of you," he whispered, one hand coming up to cup the back of my head.

I sniffed a little, blinking away tears from my lashes. "Wh-When should we do the shots?"

He was silent as he thought on it and then he sighed for probably the millionth time that day. "Perhaps we should get the first out of the way now."

I nodded a little and sat up, wiggling off of him to the wall. He stood and walked over to his small table in the corner, picking up the small container he had brought from Bones. He sat back on the edge of the bed and popped open the clear plexiglas thing. I eyed the needle in his hand cautiously and then watched him set the case on the pillow.

"It would be best if you lay on your stomach," he informed me.

I took a deep breath and nodded, sliding around for a moment before I was on my stomach, arms folded beneath my head. I bit my lip before I could ruin the seriousness with a giggle as he sat beside me, lifting the edge of my shorts. I didn't even feel the needle prick the skin as he injected the medicine into my butt, but I could feel the pressure of him pressing on the plunger.

"Ya know, this is kind of funny," I muttered as he pulled the needle out.

"What is?"

"I've never had anyone inject something into my butt," I crinkled my nose. "It's just funny to me for some reason."

"Well I am glad that you are amused."

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud," I tapped his arm a little as he stood to discard the syringe.

He paused at the trash can in the corner. "You and our child's life is possibly in danger because of me," he looked back at me with a serious expression. "I am sorry that I am not in as such a cheerful mood as you."

I stared at him when he looked away. "Spock you know I don't regret this right?"

"I wish you did, it would make this easier."

"How?"

"Because I wouldn't hate myself as much," he refused to look at me. "I put you and that child in danger and you…you are taking it so well while I don't know what to do with myself."

I pushed myself up and off of the bed, jogging over to him so I could embrace him from behind, burying my face into his back. The worry. The stress. The sickening feeling that we could possibly lose more than one life here. Today has just been too much and I haven't paid any real attention to Spock about how he feels about this. I keep forgetting Spock _can_ feel. It's so weird to have to deal with his emotions that I forget about them.

"I'm stronger than you give me credit for," I muttered.

"Strength may not be a winning factor here, Lissette."

I know…God don't I know.


	7. Chapter 7

_**3:26 p.m. – 4/16/14**_

_I know Lizzy bites her lip a lot. I do it constantly and I really need to stop because it's been wearing down the skin around my bottom lip and its always bruised now. I just had to point that out real quick._

* * *

"Alright…now close your right eye," Bones muttered, holding the ophthalmoscope in his hand.

I did as he instructed and closed my eye, everything turning blurry with the effort my left eye was giving. Every other day for the past six months I had been coming to Bones for my check ups. I had lost my sight in my left eye when I was nine. No one knew why and for a long time no one cared to figure it out, so I just ignored it for the longest time. When I found out my eyesight could possibly be coming back, I have been getting regular checkups, hoping for good news.

Bones placed his index finger against the top of my eyelid and his thumb just under my eyes, opening my eye further. The light coming from the tool in his hand still bothered the nerves left in my eye but I didn't complain too much, just a few bothered grunts he ignored. He gave a grunt and let go of my face, letting me blink away the dryness caused by his task. He clicked off the ophthalmoscope and set it besides me on the gurney I was on. I watched him walk over to his tiny desk, swinging my legs back and forth while I waited for him to speak. I was in a strangely good mood for the current circumstances and wanted to get down to the generator rooms before I lost my happiness by running into anyone besides Spock.

He looked up at me from under his brow and then looked back down, that brow furrowed deeper than usual. I cocked my head to the right and gripped the edge of the gurney, leaning towards him to try and hear what he was muttering.

"Stop trying to hear me," he snapped.

I jumped and straightened my back again. "Don't have ta be an asshole," I muttered.

He didn't look at me in sympathy for snapping at me. He wasn't sorry I supposed. He was just plain aggravated today. Well, was that really different than any other day? His eyes locked on me for a moment and then he straightened his back and grabbed up a small bottle he had on the desk, walking back over towards me.

"I'm sorry."

My face drew a blank and then I blinked a few times, the apology swimming in and out through my ears for a long time. "Excuse me?"

He glared at me and then looked down. "I said I'm sorry."

I smiled a little. "Holy hell, Bones is apologizing to someone!"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't let it be known to the public."

I clapped my hands twice and then grinned like the idiot I was. "Oh my goodness, no I have to say something to someone! This is just too good. Maybe I'll tell Spock!"

His right hand came up and clamped down over my mouth, making me squeak and then giggle. Bones didn't scare me, though he tried his damdest to instill that fear he had with the others into me. I just wasn't biting.

"You don' tell anyone, ya hear?"

I smiled sweetly behind his hand and he lowered it, sighing. "Why keep it such a secret? So you apologized to me, who cares?"

"I do," he huffed and ran a hand across his stomach, smoothing out his shirt. "Keeps everyone from bothering me the way you do."

I huffed, ruffling my bangs before I cocked my head at him. "Oh please Bones, you could become a real joy to be around if you would just be nice every once in awhile."

"Too much trouble."

"Whatever," I mumbled. I jerked my chin at the bottle in his hand. "What's that for?"

He glanced down at it and then his expression flooded into realization. "Oh right," he held them out to me. "I need _you _to take these to Uhura."

I took the bottle in my hands gently, rolling it around for a moment as my hair fell over my shoulder. "What are they for," I looked up at him.

He shook his head. "Patient-doctor confidentiality."

"Best friend confidentiality."

"That isn't even a thing."

I shrugged. "I don't care, tell me."

"No, Lissette."

I caught the stern look in his eyes and then bit my lip. "Alright Bones, I won't pry into it anymore."

He nodded firmly, arching his chest up like gorillas did in the zoo. "Good, now I need you to leave I have two patients coming in for their checkups."

"The same people that were in here yesterday on the gurneys," I asked, jumping from my own gurney.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

I shrugged. "I know there's been a stomach virus going around the ship and Spock told me you had to patients in hear that didn't have any visible problems."

Bones nodded a little. "Well then you are both correct. They'll be in here in a few minutes, I don't need a pregnant woman getting the virus. Who knows what it'll do with the Vulcan DNA inside of you. They don't get the same ailments as normal humans do."

I pursed my lips and then sighed, turning towards the door. "Either way…" I watched the door open without my command and then waved over my shoulder. "Later Bones!"

* * *

So I didn't do what Bones wanted me to.

I went straight to work.

Uhura could wait an hour while I installed these new gauges and did a few minor repairs. The heat down there is amazing, but it isn't like super hot. It's more of a thick heat, like in Florida or something like that ya know? But it's not humid. I don't know how to describe it really. I jumped down a set of steps and then turned right, rolling around the gauge I had gotten from Scotty yesterday in my hands. I swerved out of the way as a rather tall woman in a uniform similar to Uhura's stomped briskly across the ramp. As she knocked her shoulder into mine I scowled over my shoulder, fists curling at my sides. But I didn't say anything. I didn't need to start a fight today. Maybe tomorrow when I didn't have any real responsibilities.

I adjusted my jumpsuit around my waist and continued walking, stopping at the edge of the railing. I gripped the railing and pushed down, lifting my weight off of the ground and I swung my legs over the edge, letting my weight drag me down to the lower level. Why didn't I just take the stairs? Because whoever designed these fucking walkways was an idiot and the stairs were on the other side of the damn ship. I just couldn't walk that far. So jumping was the easiest thing to do at this point.

Of course it made my ankles hurt.

I ducked as I hit the metal, cringing at the way my legs shook, but I wasn't too bothered by the discomfort and started walking again. It's like a damn labyrinth in here. I'm surprised I make it out of here on a daily basis. I haven't gotten lost yet, but I could see it happening.

"Lizzy!"

I cringed at the way his voice echoed around the metal and looked up. I scrunched my brow, looking around a little more, walking ahead a few feet and then back, finally seeing Scotty leaning over the railing. "What do you want you Scottish troll?"

He glared at me and then smiled widely. "Was wonderin' if ya wanted ta go to lunch with me today. What'dya say lass?"

I stared at him for a long time and then shrugged. "I guess that sounds cool. Come get me when its time alright?"

He nodded and gave me a thumbs up before he jogged away. I liked eating lunch with Scotty. I always stole food from his tray and it was delicious. I don't know what it was or where he got it, but I hope he never runs out. He won't even tell me what it is, says it's an 'Old Scotsman's Secret'. The hell is that supposed to mean? It means I don't question his sanity anymore, that's what. I looked up as I rounded another corner, pausing in mid step when I saw a small girl standing there. She looked lost and had a piece of paper in her hand. She wasn't dressed in any uniform on board, it may have resembled the med-bay nursing uniform in a way but I didn't see a starship badge anywhere on her visible person.

"Excuse me," I tried, taking a step forward.

She looked up at me, her eyes a bright green, and her whole body froze. She clenched the piece of paper tightly in her hand and took off in the opposite direction. I stood there, stunned, until I saw her leap down from the crosswalk, then I took off. What the hell was a kid doing on the ship? I didn't think we allowed children on here. How had anyone else not noticed her? Actually, it makes sense seeing as how I described this place as a maze on more than one occasion.

I hit the railing and leaned over as far as I could, seeing she was already gone. Where the hell had she come from? I looked up when I heard thumping and saw that ridiculously tall woman from before. She was staring at me with a strange intensity in her eyes. She looked so familiar in the face…but I think I would remember someone as tall as she was. She swallowed rather loudly and then turned, walking briskly back the way she came. I wasn't planning on following her. I don't know who she is, what she is, and I wasn't going to just chase off after a stranger. But whenever I got the chance, I was going to talk to Scotty about them. Maybe he had seen them, if only for a moment.

I muttered something even I didn't hear under my breath and I turned around, finishing my walk towards my generators. As soon as I got to my goal, I unzipped the top of my jumpsuit and pushed it down around my hips, stretching my arms above my head. I was so stiff for some reason. I could smell the thick layer of sweat coming from me and scrunched up my nose. That was the one thing about this job I hated. You always came away with some bad smell sticking to you and it was hard to get rid of it. I crouched down beside the tool box anchored to the metal grate lapping around the tanks, pulling out a smallish wrench. I twirled it around between my fingers as I eyed my target, pulling the gauge from my pocket.

My mind wandered as I worked, pulling away small screws and flittering to the image of that small girl with the wide green eyes. I hope I was just seeing things, that it was a side effect of that shit Bones had Spock injecting into my ass. But then I remembered the tall woman and hallucinations were out of the equation. That woman was looking for the little girl. I don't know if they were together, if the little girl was trying to hide from the woman but either way they didn't belong on the ship. I had to talk to Kirk about this; he was captain, he needed to know this and so did Spock.

"Lissette."

I stilled, finger tips dancing across the screw that was resting on the toe of my boot. I looked over my right shoulder, Spock. He had a sheen of sweat on his forehead, something very rare for my stoic Vulcan, and that had me bothered. Plus, his voice was shaky and broken. Something was wrong.

"Spock," I said in a questioning tone, scooping up the screw and standing straight. "Is something wrong?"

His lips parted gently, brow furrowed in what I could only describe as shock. His teeth clicked together for a moment before he swallowed and approached me, eyes sweeping around before he looked down to me. "Uhura is missing."

I was brain dead for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"Uhura is missing. I went to Bones, hoping to catch you before I had to come find you down here, and he said you had taken something to Uhura but when I went to her room it was empty. She was gone. The room was torn apart. The rest of the ship is on alert, everyone is ordered to their dormitories immediately. I am taking you to Kirk's room while he and I go on a patrol through the ship."

"Shouldn't you two stay in the bridge," I tried as he took a hold of my arm. "Spock that hurts."

He didn't listen to me though, he began to drag me back the way I had come from earlier. I stumbled behind him, looking over my shoulder when I heard steady thumping behind us. She was there. The little girl was standing there. I looked back to Spock in alarm, digging my nails into his hand that was wrapped around my forearm.

"S-Spock, look," my voice was shaky.

He paused briefly, looking over his shoulder for only a moment before we were walking again. "I saw nothing but a radioactive conductor."

I looked back and he was right. She wasn't there. "Spock she was there, I swear it."

"Who?"

"A little girl. A little girl with big green eyes. Come on, believe me."

"Hallucinations."

"God dammit Spock, I thought that to but I saw a woman I had never seen before down here. I think she was looki-"

He stopped abruptly, looking down at me with that serious look on his face. "You saw them the intruders?"

I nodded. "Yes…I saw them twice and I couldn't get to the little girl but the woman ran into me. Spock, do you think they did something with Uhura?"

He stared at me for a moment and then looked above me, eyes flickering right to left before he turned around and began dragging me towards the exit that was just ahead. "I do not know, but I intend to find out. First, I am getting you to a safe place."

* * *

I don't think this was the safest place for me.

Why we chose Kirk's room, I can guess, but I didn't know Kirk was going to be there looking half insane. As soon as the door opened he had whipped around, looking rather hostile, but when he recognized our faces he all but tackled me into his embrace. Spocks fingers slipped from mine but I was in safe-ish hands.

"Lizzy, I thought something had happened to you to," he whispered against my hair.

I was quiet for a moment, looking to Spock in confusion. He just shrugged and turned his back to us, apparently giving us what privacy he would allow. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his back, patting the hunched surface a little.

"I-I'm fine Kirk. Why did you think anything had happened to me?"

He pulled away, his hands moving just to my shoulders. "Because Bones said you went to Uhura. When her room was empty and we couldn't find her, I assumed you were with her, wherever she was. I didn't know if you were alive or…"

The ending hung in the air, unspoken but obvious, and it made my insides twist. I had never seen Kirk like this; sure, he had always been super protective of me, but I had never seen him on the threshold of sob city because of me. It was so strange, I didn't know what to do with it. I looked over his shoulder to see Spock. He was looking at us and that look in his eyes said he had the same thoughts as Kirk. I looked back to my best friend, jaw slightly slack and then I smiled, pulling him to me tighter than before.

"You two get out there," I whispered. "Find Uhura, please."

I pulled away from Kirk and he nodded. I smiled and nodded back, letting him walk past me to the door. "Come on Spock," he called, waiting at the door.

Spock turned fully, eyes locked on me, and when he reached me I didn't expect what I got. His right hand came up, cupping the back of my head and jerking me towards his lips rather forcibly. My eyes shot open and I braced my hands flatly against his chest. But I didn't push him back, I closed my eyes and moved my lips against his, feeling the heat thumping off of him. It was a smothering heat and I remembered it from a memory. The night we had sex, he felt the same way. I don't know what that meant but it sadly turned me on so when he pulled away I whimpered and tried to catch him again.

But he just clasped both of my small hands in one of his large ones and I looked up at him in some sort of desperation. His eyes flickered across my face, guarded and then he swallowed. "I will return to you."

"Spock you're just going to look through the ship," I whispered. "I-It's not Vulcan all over again."

It felt that way though. I had said goodbye to him in almost the same way. I didn't know if he was coming back or not. We weren't in a relationship or anything, but he was a part of the crew and of course I was worried about him. Then, we were like family. Now we were something much more and even though I told him it was just the ship, it felt like Vulcan.

"I know," his voice was sad. "But bad things can happen on the ship as well."

I nodded solemnly and pulled our hands towards my lips, kissing his knuckles. "I know," I pat his hand and pulled mine from it. "Hurry up and find them, I have lunch with Scotty."

* * *

_I'm surprised the chapters are coming out as long as they have. It's really amazing to me. I hope you guys enjoyed this and R&R please._


	8. Chapter 8

_Let's all just take a moment to let the fact sink in that Lizzy is a very sexually frustrated young woman, alright? Oh, and I just noticed – somehow – that my auto correct has been cutting out the final 1 when describing the ship. I know it is the 1701. I pray it doesn't cut that out again. I don't understand what keeps happening there but whatever._

_And, just like my story Cherokee Rose, I have sort of made this into a cheesy love story. I have to do one every once in awhile, to take a break from my edged stories._

* * *

I glance at the clock, it is 9:30 a.m.

I pause in the center of the room, rub a hand across my face and begin pacing again.

I glance at the clock, it is 9:31 a.m.

I sigh and pause again, this time in front of the door. Every minute or two, I can hear the thumping of boots against the grated hallway floors and it is making me paranoid. I look over my shoulder at the clock and it is 9:35 a.m.; maybe I am mad. This is just driving me crazy, I don't want to sit here and wait any longer. It's been two hours since Kirk and Spock left and I am growing more and more worried as the clock ticks away. It's 9:37 a.m.

Been doing this for an hour, checking the clock over and over again. I wouldn't have started this if Spock had more things to entertain a normal human being with in his room. I would take a coloring book at this point. With ponies. Oh no, unicorns! I _loooove _unicorns; I'm manly-as-fuck but when I see a horse or anything like that, I lose my shit. I guess that's the girl in me fighting for her place in my life.

I lifted my left hand up to my face and began to wear my teeth against my thumb nail. I wanted some kind of news, I know I can't leave this room. I'm protecting myself for two now. I wasn't going to be that stupid cliché girl that goes out into the ship and gets caught by the intruders. I am going to sit my bored ass right here and be impatient. I dropped my hand and walked over to the bed, falling back on it. I was so tired, but I didn't want to sleep. If I slept, I was sure to miss something, and I am just too nosey for that kind of thing. I stared at the ceiling, wishing there was some kind of grain to make random patterns with. No such luck, everything was smooth and flawless here. That had its ups and downs; I don't think the people making these ships had bored people in mind.

I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes, trying to listen for something. Dammit, Spock, why didn't you supply me with something to play with before you left? Kirk should have known better too. What the hell was wrong with some of these men?

"Lizzy!"

I shot up, heart pounding in my chest, and I stumbled towards the door. I typed in the three digit code to the control panel at the side of the door and watched the door slide open. Kirk was standing there, looking sweatier and more worn than usual. I pulled him into the room, poked my head out in case someone was behind him, and then I reentered the code to keep the door locked. Kirk leaned against the back of a chair Spock had for his small dinner table and he was doing breathing exercises. I let him be for a moment, shifting my weight self consciously and then I took a step forward, swiveling my body a little.

"Kirk? Kirk where's Spock?"

He looked up at me from under his brow and then waved a hand. "Spock is just fine, bastard is a fast runner, left me behind in the engine room," Kirk complained, sitting in the chair he was leaning against. "Caught a tall woman with strange eyes. Said something about how he needed to apologize to you…"

I grunted. "You're damn right he owes me an apology. When he hauled me in here earlier, I tried telling him about the woman that ran into me but he didn't believe me," I hesitated and then pulled myself up onto the small round table. "Where is he now?"

Kirk strummed his fingers on the table top for a moment and then he looked up at me. "In the holding bay. He said don't come bother him…but I told him you wouldn't listen to him."

"See, you're smart when you wanna be."

* * *

Spock stared at the chart Dr. McCoy had made for his rough assessment of the cuffed woman and then looked over his shoulder at her. She was seated on a metal bench drilled against the wall, hands secured behind her back while she leaned as far as possible onto her thighs. She had only hissed and glared since he had caught her, but Spock was not bothered by this. She wasn't dangerous, she hadn't even put up a real fight when he had gotten a hold of her.

"What did you do with Lieutenant Uhura," he demanded, turning around and approaching her.

She peered up through her hair and bared her teeth at him, finally speaking. "I do not _speak_ to half breeds."

Spock blinked. "What did you do with Lieutenant Uhura," he demanded again.

She shook her head. "Pitiful man," she spoke like one of those that portray Amazon women.

"How did you get aboard this ship," he insisted when he found he was getting nowhere with the previous question.

She looked down. "I would rather speak to a human than you."

"Then you can speak to me bitch."

Spock glared at nothing in particular before he turned it on Kirk. Lissette was standing a few feet to Spock right while Kirk was still hovering in the doorway. "I thought I told you to keep her away from here."

Kirk shrugged and waved at Lissette. "I thought I told you that she wouldn't listen? Come on, it's not like this is anything new."

"Get over it Spock," Lissette muttered, eyes never wavering from the woman seated in front of her. "What the hell were you doing on this ship? How did you get here, who was that little girl?"

The woman peered up at Lissette and then grinned a twisted grin, struggling a little. "You…" she breathed like ecstasy. "Oh it's you."

But Lissette never faltered. "Answer me," she ground out between her teeth. "And keep looking at me like you wanna fuck me and I will rattle those pretty little teeth of yours."

Lissette was above and beyond angry. Spock knew she did not have such a polite mouth, but he had never heard her speak in such a fowl way. She wasn't herself.

"Oh her," the woman muttered, that smile still on her face. "That little brat is the whole reason that I'm _stuck _here. I told her to stop touching things, but she wouldn't listen and now here I am, tied up in front of the legions mongrels. Perfect."

"_Who is she_," Lissette ground out again. "Who are _you? _Do I know you? Why do you seem so familiar?"

The woman shook her head and straightened her back. "I have indulged in enough questions for today," she looked to Spock. "If you will be so kind as to throw me into a cell, half breed, I will gladly oblige tomorrow with one more question."

Lissette took a firm step forward and Spock took a hold of her upper arm, stopping her from going further. Her eyes conveyed desperation, for what, he had no clue. If she didn't know this woman, why was she so desperate to get answers? She had said she felt familiar, that peeked even Spock's curiosity. But he wouldn't let her over exert herself in a fruitless mission of questioning and frustration.

"Lissette," he whispered. "Tomorrow," he reminded her gently.

She looked up at him briefly and then shook her head, taking a step back. "I want to know," it was still desperate on her tongue. "I want to know what she knows."

"I know, Lissette," Spock placed a hand on her shoulder and steered her towards the door. "But right now, there is still an intruder on the ship and we still do not know the whereabouts of Ms. Uhura. I do not want you out and about the ship, I want you –"

"In his bed," the woman sneered grossly. "He wants you to be a submissive little puppy. Go on now, lie down and roll over."

Lissette's cheeks burned red and she whipped around, her fist colliding with the side of the woman's cheek. She crumpled against the ground, blood coming up through her lips while Lissette stood over her.

"You fucking bitch," Lissette ground out through her teeth. "I will kill you, I will fucking kill you if you do not shut that mouth of yours," she glared at Spock. "And you and I will be going to my room and I will be having a talk with you. Kirk, out of my way."

Kirk side stepped, watching Lissette walk down the hallway before he looked over at Spock. "You really shouldn't undermine her in front of others, especially strangers."

Spock watched Kirk leave the room with a somber expression and then turned to the woman on the ground. She was lolling between unconscious and conscious, muttering things beneath her breath while her lids fluttered open and closed. He reached down and took a tight hold on her upper arm. She was limp in his hand but it didn't matter, Spock was strong enough to just pick her up like she weighed as much as a pebble or a grain of sand. He entered the six digit code to the electromagnetic cell he had waiting for her and then tossed her into it. As he reentered the code and the field was up, so was she. The field sends 10,000 volts into the body, usually preventing someone from even touching it for a second, but she was flush against it. Her body was pressed flatly against it, hands running up rhythmically as she leered at Spock.

He stared at her for a moment and then turned his back on her, leaving the woman to purr out his name.

* * *

I can't believe he would do something like that to me.

He would _embarrass _me in such a horrible way in front of anyone, especially a stranger and Kirk. I was pacing in my room, my cheeks still flushed bright red and my heart hammering in my ears. I wish he would hurry up; I wish he would get here so I could confront him and tell him what I felt. I just…I felt kind of betrayed that he would do such a thing to me. I know he had a hard time controlling himself these days, with the baby and all, but he could just try and let me have my dignity for a moment.

I jumped and looked up when I heard the door open. Spock bowed slightly to get into the room and I waited for the door to shut behind him before I stomped towards him. My right hand connected flatly against his cheek and I huffed as the anger pretty much flooded out of me. He stared down at the floor, swallowing slowly before he looked up at me. I know what I looked like. I looked like I had just witnessed the most violent tragedy, but I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. I was just…so _angry_.

"I believe that was unnecessary," he stated bluntly.

"I believe is was entirely necessary," I huffed and brushed a strand of hair back from my face. "Now, I want you to kiss me."

He got a look of rare confusion on his face. "Excuse me? Were you not just angry with me five seconds ago?"

I nodded. "I was, but now I want you to kiss me because it's been a long day."

"I do not understand human emotions…"

"Actually, it's more of a woman thing."

"That does not make me feel any more comforted."

I rolled my eyes and took another leisurely step towards him, reaching out and taking a hold of his right hand. "Spock…I am angry with you, borderline furious, but I know half of that is unnecessary anger. You embarrassed me in front of a stranger, I am angry about that, but what I realize is that she isn't going to tell anyone else about this so it doesn't really matter. I guess I overreacted."

"Indeed you did."

I scowled at him. "You know, saying things like that will cause you to be restricted from sex, Mr. Spock."

"I had no intentions of asking for it again."

"Oh, so I'm not attractive anymore," I turned around and let go of his hand. "Alright, you can leave Spock, you've hurt me enough today," I hid the faint smile on my lips.

He was silent for a moment and then he cleared his throat. "Let me rephrase that please."

I turned to him, grinning. "Please, Spock, enlighten me with a well read sentence. You know nothing turns me on more than an eloquent structure of words."

He narrowed his eyes at me a little."You are mocking me."

"Of course not," I pouted. "There you go, doubting me. That's not something that will get me to touch you again."

"What is it with you and touching? I feel that you are hinting towards something that involves intimacy."

"Well, you are the smart one," I quirked my lips in the corner. "It has been a few months. And, if my memory serves me correctly, it wasn't like you didn't enjoy yourself."

He was uncomfortable. I was making Spock, the emotionless cyborg, uncomfortable. He looked left and right, looking for what could only be an escape, but he wasn't finding any as long as I was there. I think I actually enjoyed making him uncomfortable, it was becoming a favored pass time of mine. Now I knew why Kirk enjoyed making Spock angry so frequently. It was fun to watch someone so objected to such things to feel so emotionally conflicted.

He finally looked back down to me. "I never said I did not enjoy myself."

I grinned, trying not to laugh. "Well then, why not give it another go?"

"Because it is highly inappropriate at this moment. Why are you pushing for it so hard?"

I sighed. "Because it's kind of funny watching you react this way and well," it was my turn to hesitate, my turn to feel uncomfortable. "We never really talked about it, we pretty much ignored that it ever happened and that kind of hurt me. Plus," I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "You were the only one I actually enjoyed myself with."

Oh my god, that was so horrible to admit. It was borderline painful. I wasn't a slut, ya know, but I did sleep with my fair share of bar lingerers and none of them made me feel like he did. None of them made me happy, none of them made me actually feel _good_. But Spock did, Spock made me feel all of those things and more. I don't know what that means, I have a few cliché ideas in my mind, but of course it sounds so stupid and I won't admit it to myself. I have to talk to him about this, I hadn't talked to anyone but Uhura about it and we didn't talk about it a lot. I wasn't lying when I said I felt hurt when he all but ignored me, though I didn't expect him to be all lovey dovey. I didn't expect him to come for me the next night and cuddle. But I expected more than a prolonged silence between us.

I looked up when I felt his fingers curl through mine. He wouldn't look me in the eye, but I could almost feel his emotions through his touch. "I did not mean to make you feel alone," he muttered. "I know it is difficult to be…in a relationship with someone like me. I do not know how my father dealt with such things. My mother was a very understanding woman."

"Apparently so, I think I would lose my mind if I was married to your father," I muttered. "God…that would be truly awful."

"I suppose it would," he finally looked up at me. "I am trying to show you the affection that you require, but it will take some time."

I nodded. "I know, and I know I'm asking for a lot," of course, he had been very affectionate with me the past few days. "I need to remember that you're not exactly emotionally open but seeing you fight, I figured you were physically open," I smiled at him a little. "And I just can't help myself when it comes to sex or talking about it, I've been this way my whole life. I can't go a day without being a perv and you can blame Kirk for that."

"I blame both of you."

I chuckled. "Do whatever you have to, but can I go back to work?"

His fingers tightened around mine. "I would prefer you not until we get things in order and find this other intruder."

I groaned. "So what do I do until lunch?"

"I suggest you stay in your room until I come back for you."

"You're not going to let me be alone once, are you?"

"I must go to the bridge and get a few things in order and then I must go speak to Dr. McCoy about his assessment of this prisoner and then I will be back for you. But after that, no, I highly doubt I will allow you out of my sight for more than a few minutes."

I scowled. "Well that just won't do," I shook my head. "You're staying here with me until lunch."

"But I ju-"

"I don't care what you said, you're staying here with me if you insist I stay here until then. Scotty eats lunch at around 11:00 so you have an hour and a half, can you make it that long."

"I do not think so, but I do not have a choice, do I?"

I smiled. "Gosh, you and Kirk are just getting better and better at this whole understanding thing. I'll give you a sticker when I find some."

* * *

_I kept my legs curled against my chest, feeling the tears making my cheeks cold. I was trying to keep hidden in a corner of the med bay, repeating the words Kirk had screamed at me just a few minutes ago._

"Stay out of my fucking business, Lizzy!"

_How could he speak to me like that? All I had asked was what he was doing crawling all over lieutenant Rashalle. He had his hands all over her and it was kind of funny. The question was simple but it was a smart ass question. Still, he shouldn't have yelled at me like he had. He had to be drunk, that was the only explanation I could think of right now. I sniffed and wiped at the tears on my cheek then pushed my face into my knees. I wish Bones was here, he could give me some sort of sedative. I didn't have my cigarettes on me, so I couldn't chain smoke like I wanted to. _

_I looked up when I heard the door slide open. Over the edge of Bones' small desk, I could see Spock walking into the room. He paused at the edge of his desk and looked around, muttering to himself as he set down a small stack of perfectly aligned papers. He turned towards the door and then paused, looking back and over the edge of the desk. I stared at him like the pissed pup I was, still trying to fight the tears._

"_Ms. Umbridge," he started, taking a step around the desk. "What are you doing on the floor?"_

_I sniffed and wiped at my nose, scowling at the floor. "Kirk yelled at me," I sounded so childish._

"_Why?"_

_I looked up at him. "Why do you care?"_

"_It seems out of character for someone such as yourself to be crying or sad, I am confused and curious to why you are in such a state of despair."_

_Boy, he could suck the affection out of a situation. "Well um…I just asked a stupid question and he was just really mean to me. I'd rather not talk about what I asked him about."_

_Spock hummed for a moment and then he took another step towards me, holding out a hand. "May I?"_

_I stared at his hand for a moment and then nodded, reaching up to take a hold of him. He was so warm, almost hot, but it was so nice when his hand was wrapped around mine. He pulled me up onto my shaky legs and I smiled, opening my mouth to thank him, but I was cut off as he pulled me forward. Now, if you know Spock, it is a bit surprising that he would willingly hug someone. Why do I say willingly? Because it's not like I accidently ran into him and it just happened or I asked him to, forced him into it, he just pulled me against him and those were his arms wrapping around my back. _

"_Spock," I muttered, eyes wide and brow furrowed in confusion. "Spock what the hell are you doing?"_

"_My mother used to hug me when I was sad, I figured it would work the same for when a human was sad."_

_I stared at his shoulder for a moment and then smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist. "It does…it works amazingly well…"_

_We sat there for a long time, me reveling in his warmth. I rested my head against his shoulder, eyes closed and I breathed in his smell. He smelt so earthy, like dirt and eucalyptus. It was a wondrous scent. I opened my eyes a little, lids heavy from the tired feeling I got after crying for so long. I pulled back a little and smiled at Spock, nose inches from his. I opened my mouth to thank him but then I closed it. I meant to thank him and pull away, I really did, but apparently I had something else in mind if I was pushing myself up onto my toes. My lips pressed against his gently and I closed my eyes, hoping he wouldn't push me away. And he didn't, he just moved his hand down across my sides to my hips._

_Affection._

_I wanted some kind of affection._

_Seeing as I couldn't drink on the ship anymore because of my previous behavior the other night during Chekov's eighteenth birthday party. So this…this would have to do. If Spock would let me get this ride started._

* * *

"Uuuum…" I hummed, lying flat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "So guess what?"

"What," Spock hummed against the top of my head.

Forced cuddling, you bet I was doing it. "Chicken butt," he sighed and I giggled but then put on a mockery of his usual perfect mask. "But seriously…you know what I was just thinking about?"

"No."

"You just take the fun out of everything," I rolled my eyes and sat up, smiling at him. "The first time you kissed me, that's what I was thinking about."

"You mean the first time _you _kissed _me_."

"You reciprocated."

"Still."

I smiled. "You can act so normal sometimes," I chuckled. "Besides the crying and the half hour of fumbling with our clothes, it was perfect."

"You have said that…"

"Are you getting tired of hearing it," I mumbled.

He stared at me for a long time. He wasn't really lying in bed with me, he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He wouldn't get all the way in bed because…well he just wouldn't, and that aggravated me but I kept my mouth shut. I wouldn't be mean about it; so he didn't want to lie down with me, it didn't matter. I would be forced up his ass until we found that little girl anyway so whatever. Patience.

"You jump to conclusions too quickly," he looked at the door. "I was merely pointing out a fact," he hesitated, wanting to say something I could just tell he didn't think he should right now. "Now, it is almost 11:00, are you ready to leave this tiny room?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. I'm pretty hungry. We have any fresh fruit left?"

"I am not certain," he stood and held out a hand to me.

I took it while I grumbled. "We better have some fruit, I can't eat anything else."

"That is very strange."

"I suppose its ok, better for the baby, but still what I wouldn't give to have a big steak right now."

"You are quite amusing."

"And you are easily amused."

* * *

_I will admit that I didn't write all of this chapter, I had my best friend Frera work on the section between the moment in the cell bay and about halfway through the flashback. I didn't have time to finish it but it needed to be done, seeing as I'm busy working on ending two of my Walking Dead stories and I'm getting a bit frustrated with myself for taking on so many projects. But they're fun so it sort of makes up for it._


	9. Chapter 9

_So guys the battery in my computer is messed up so I may not be able to post as regularly as I would like until I get the money to replace it._

* * *

Spock did not sit with Kirk, Chekov and Bones at lunch.

He rarely ever did in the first place, but today he simply kept to the food bar, eyes lingering over towards the bench Lissette was seated on. She was facing out the large 'window' giving her a display of the stars they were drifting past for the moment. She was rolling an apple around in her hand, one bite taken from the flesh and she was quiet. She was alone. He wandered briefly if he should go and talk to her, but he didn't need her to tell him what was on her mind.

She was thinking of Lieutenant Uhura.

Spock's eyes drifted to the empty space beside her. They had always eaten lunch together, Lissette and Uhura. Spock knew they had become fast friends, almost as close as Kirk and Lissette, but not quite at that level. They were together as much as possible, they were best friends, they were almost co-dependent on each other.

Spocks attention twitched towards the boasting laughter across the lunch room and he saw Kirk and Chekov shivering with laughter while Bones looked to be angry. Of course, when was he not? Spock set the mug in his hands down on the counter and smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt, raising his chin as he walked over towards Lissette. When his shadowed lingered over her she pat the empty space beside her.

"Sit with me, Spock," she murmured, lost in thought.

He nodded once but she didn't see him. He placed a hand flat against his stomach and walked around the back of the bench, sliding onto the smooth metal of the bench. They sat in minute silence for the longest time, just watching the stars and listening to the faint buzz of lunch activity behind them. Lissette sighed and looked over at Spock, drawing his instant attention and then she smiled at him. Her eyes wandered around his face, making Spock genuinely nervous. If she didn't want anyone to know there was something between them, why was she blatantly smiling at him in such a way?

"I hope she's ok," Lissette whispered.

Spock nodded, eyes never wavering from hers. "Lieutenant Uhura will be delivered into our hands safe and sound."

Lissette turned her attention back to the clear view in front of them. "That woman…"

"Is a sadistic psychopath with destructive tendencies," Spock recited the words from Bones' assessment. "She will not be a problem, we have ways of making someone like her talk and we will use them. We cannot call in to Starfleet on this, they will respond with us having to deal with it on our own. It is but a minor bump in our trek. We can handle this."

Lissette nodded. "Right…right I know we can, but it doesn't mean I can't worry."

"I never said that."

Lissette shrugged, taking a bite from the shining fruit in her hand. She chewed for a moment or two before she cocked her head gently. "I just want her back. I hope she's ok…" she fell into silence for a heartbeat. "And I want to find that little girl."

"You mentioned her before."

Lissette nodded, looking down at the apple in her hand and she turned it over a few times. "Yes, I saw her and…something seemed just so familiar. I have to find her, I have to talk to her."

"Familiar?"

Lissette nodded again. "I don't know why, but I feel like I know her so…" Lissette shook her head and looked up, the look in her eyes confused and slightly clouded, like she was stuck in a memory. Spock supposed she was. "I don't even know how to describe it."

Spock nodded. "I understand, but you needn't worry, we will find her."

Lissette smiled at him. "You're so safe and reassuring, I actually believe you."

"As you should," he muttered. "Now, did you not say something about having lunch with someone?"

Lissette sighed and took another bite from her apple, speaking around her food. "Said he had a late lunch-f," she caught a dribble of fluid that ran down her chin. "I'll jus' have ta wait for him until he gets in here," she swallowed and looked over at him, running her tongue over her teeth. "Wanna stay and wait with me?"

Spock hesitated and then he pursed his lips. "I am afraid that I cannot, I must report for duty on the bridge."

Lissette nodded slowly and sighed. "Can you at least sit here with me for a few more minutes?"

Spock stared at her blankly, contemplating any consequences for doing such a thing, but then he nodded. "I can do that."

Lissette smiled wider and looked forward, crossing her legs. Lissette peered at him from the corner of her eye and then down, seeing his hand placed flatly at his side. She coked her head a little and reached out, taking his hand in hers. She could feel his body tense but it didn't last long. He cleared his throat and tightened his fingers around hers, noticing the smile that came across her lips at the contact.

* * *

Scotty came and went from the lunchroom, but I never left. I stayed seated on the same bench, staring out that glass and I felt like I couldn't move. I looked over to the empty spot beside me and then looked down to the apple core resting in my lap. No matter how hungry I was when we came into the cafeteria, I lost my appetite when I came in here. I can't sit here and act like everything is ok like everyone else has been able to do. I don't see anyone else really worried about Uhura and that makes me angry. It makes me so, almost absurdly, angry.

For the first time, I don't even feel like going back to work.

I want to go back to my room and sleep.

I freeze completely when I feel a colder presence to my right. I don't need to actually _look_ to the figure standing beside me, I just have to look in the faint reflection in front of me. It's her, the little girl, and she looks rather bored. Her face is blank and neutral, much like Spocks usually is, but her fingers are playing in front of her. She is hesitant to talk to me so I am scared to say anything, like she's a wild animal and the slightest movement might scare her away.

My lips part, my jaw trembles and I speak. "What's your name?"

Her eyes flicker to me and then she looks down. "V-Verasil."

My brow furrows but then I smile. "That's a beautiful name."

She looks up immediately and grins widely. "Thank you!"

My smile grows tender. "My name is Lissette."

"I know."

I freeze again. "How do you know that?"

Her face goes blank again and she turns on her heel, running out of the room. I twist in my seat, the apple core bouncing against the ground and then I jump to my feet. I hear her halfway down the hallway and have to push through a gaggle of strangely blonde cadets to see the small girl running. She's a fast little thing, I'll give her that. But I'm running out of steam and I swear we've run through most of the ship by now. She looks over her shoulder briefly and then she takes a quick right.

So do I.

But I don't quite make it.

My boots slip and I scream as my head connects with the floor beneath me. My skull bounces and I cringe, relaxing against the ground and I manage to open my eyes again. She has stopped at the end of the hallway and she is staring at me. Her hands are held against her chest, her eyes are sad and I can tell she is thinking about coming back.

But she doesn't.

I groan and push myself up, only managing to get back onto my ass. I push myself back, propping myself up against the wall as I try to catch my breath and I rub my temples. It hurts. Why am I the one that is constantly getting injured around here? I'm alone and that bothers me so much. I don't want to be alone.

I want Spock.

But I can't keep going to him like I have. He has duties to attend to. If I keep distracting him from such things, he might get demoted. He might get in trouble for insubordination or something like that. I don't think that's the right word I'm looking for.

I looked back down the hallway, wandering where that little girl went. This is actually something I need to talk to him about. Security is a part of his job, he needed to know I had seen her again, that I had talked to her. Kirk needs to know to, but I think he's asleep right now. He always sleeps for an hour or two after lunch. I just pray he's there when I get to the bridge.

* * *

So, not only was Spock _not _on the bridge, but neither was Kirk. I hesitated in the doorway to the bridge, lips pursed and then I straightened my back and approached Sulu. "Hey Sulu, got a minute?"

He looked up from a PADD that was resting in his lap. Sulu didn't own one of those things. "What is it, Lissette?"

I looked around for a moment and then rubbed my hands together. "I…I need to talk to Kirk, where is he?"

Sulu looked to Chekov. "Where did Kirk say he was going again?"

Chekov looked up, wide eyes searching and then his brow furrowed. "'e said zat he an Commander Spock would be in za med-bay."

I was so sick of spending my time in the med-bay. I groaned and slouched, arms hanging limply at my sides. "I don' wanna go there!"

"Then don't," Sulu shrugged. "Why you need to talk to Kirk anyway?"

I glared a little. "If you needed to know, wouldn't I have told you by now?"

Sulu shrugged again. He wasn't fazed at all by my mood swings. Even before I got pregnant, I was never really an emotionally stable person. I would sway between moods rather easily and I hated to say it was going to get worse and worse. Damn. I feel bad for everyone else on the ship.

Sulu nodded. "O suppose you would have by now, doesn't mean you have to be so mean."

I frowned. "I'm sorry, Sulu. I'm just," I hesitated. "I'm just under a lot of stress right now and I need to talk to Kirk about it."

He nodded, that face totally placid. He was almost as bad as Spock when it came to me being upset. He just knew if he gave me any kind of reaction, that I was going to just get even worse. "Alright, Lissette, calm down. I didn't mean to poke a nerve."

I ran my hands over my face, noticing that I was drawing more eyes than Chekov's on the bridge. I shook my head and turned around, walking out of the room. "I just need to talk to Kirk…"

I talk to myself a lot and right now I am on overdrive. I can feel eyes lingering on me as a zoom through the hallways, checking the lit maps set up on every turn or two to make sure I'm still going in the right direction. I don't know how some people get around without looking at these things. I've heard some cocky cadets say that they had the layout of the ship memorized when they were still in the academy. They were just fucking liars; of course, the entire time I was in the academy I was trying to avoid actual class work. I just couldn't pay attention to that shit, but I did excellent on tests. If it weren't for the exams making up so much of our end score, I wouldn't have made it out of the academy. I also spent a lot of my time in the academy bar hopping.

I sound like a fucking loser.

I suppose I am one.

I pause outside the door to the med-bay, hearing Kirk faintly laugh and I bite the inside of my cheek. I haven't heard Kirk laugh in a long time, not like that anyway. I reached up and placed a hand on my belly, feeling it already growing hard and distended. Since Kirk found out, he hasn't been really happy. Truly, he has been purely professional with Spock and I, and to hear him laugh right now, truly care free and happy, it makes me regret telling him. Truly, it was Uhura's fault. I don't think…I don't think I've seen her since then.

I jumped back in surprise when the door opened, Kirk an inch from running into me. He smiled lopsidedly and stumbled back a step, into Spock, who didn't look at all pleased with the contact. After maybe three seconds, both of their eyes riveted to my hand that was placed over my belly and immediately they were on edge.

I grumbled and lowered my hand. "Guys, I can touch my own stomach without their being something wrong, can't I?"

"No," they answered in unison.

Bones snorted behind them. "Will you both get out of the ladies' way?"

They both looked back to him and I had to resist that urge to make fun of how in synch they were. I wondered if they even noticed right now; they probably didn't care, even if I pointed it out. Spock looked back over to me while Kirk pushed his way out into the hallway and I couldn't resist the smile that came onto my face. He didn't smile back, but I didn't need him to. I blinked a few times, coming back to reality and then I whipped around and grabbed a hold of Kirk's arm. He looked over at me, raising and eyebrow.

"Lizzy?"

I pouted. "I need to talk to the both of you, can we go somewhere and talk?"

"We can go back int-"

"No you can't," Bones snapped, appearing beside Spock. "I am sick of all of you being in here, go somewhere else and talk."

I smiled at Bones. "I'll get you back for this," I said sweetly.

He didn't appear unnerved but I could tell that bothered him. Bones knows me. Spock looked between the two of us and raised an eyebrow, but he said nothing. I looked back over to Kirk as he grumbled. "Well, where the hell can we go?"

"To the lunchroom, perhaps?"

I nodded. "Perfection! Let's hustle."

* * *

"I wanted to be carried," I grumbled, falling down into a chair in the lunchroom.

Kirk chuckled and slid into the chair to my left while Spock sat across from me. "Well, too bad. I don't carry people and well…Spock is just cruel."

Spock narrowed his eyes gently and then straightened his back, eyes locking onto me. "Lissette, what did you want to talk to the two of us about?"

I stared at him blankly for a moment, trying to find what I wanted to say and then my mouth popped into an O and I slammed my hands down on the table in front of me. He didn't even flinch. Dammit. "The girl!"

"Excuse me?"

"The girl! The little girl, I saw her after Scotty left," speaking of him, I really wanted to get back to work. I would have to convince Spock to let me go after this. "She said her name was Verasil."

"You talked to her," Kirk leaned towards me.

I smiled and nodded fiercely. "Yeah! She was really cute but when I asked her how she knew my name, she ran."

Spock's hands curled into fists on the table top and Kirk and I leaned back in our chairs, feeling like children in trouble. "She knew your name and you do not know how?"

I nodded, looking up at him through my bangs. "Yeah, like I said she ran after that."

"This is not good," he muttered. "I do not want you out of my sight until she is caught."

"Stop treating her like a child," Kirk snapped.

Spock narrowed his eyes at Kirk. "I do not see you making the situation any better. Two unknown entities have made it aboard this ship by unknown sources and one of them knows Lissette's name without giving a reason as to how and you are telling me to stop treating her like a child?"

Kirk looked between Spock and I, where I was sadly on Spock's side right now, so that's what I told Kirk. "Kirk…I'm actually going with Spock right now," I muttered. "I'm terrified of the ship right now, but I don't think the little girl is a threat. That crazy bitch you have in lockup is a threat," I looked over at Spock. "But I have to go back to work, so what are we going to do about this?"

We stared at each other for the longest time, obviously making Kirk nervous by the way he was twitching beside me. Spock sighed and leaned back in his chair again. "I do not want you out of my sight," he repeated.

I sighed over dramatically. "Spock! Dammit, I wanna go work. You can't lock me up in my room forever!"

Silence.

I looked between Kirk and Spock, who were staring at each other over-intently. They wouldn't look at me, it was like they were having a discussion with their eyes. That was never a good idea.

It took me about five minutes to realize what was going on and then I set my jaw back, shaking my head. "No."


End file.
